An Everlasting Love
by Sparkling-Diva
Summary: FINISHED! Erik&Christine. Christine makes an important decision that could forever change the lives of many...
1. Prologue

An Everlasting Love 

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva

**Rating:** PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing:** Christine/Erik

**Feedback:** Yes, please! Also being nice would make me happy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gaston Leroux's Phantom or anything I might refer to based on Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical adaptation of it.

**Summary:** Christine makes an important decision that could forever change the lives of many.

**Author's Note:** My first Phantom chapter story and on Valentine's Day! Yeahy!

**Prologue**

She had come closer to him like a dream. The rest of the world was not in focus by either of them.

Like this dream that he had dreamt for many nights, she moved closer to him and at last their lips met.

He never knew he could love. Not as much as this. This was all too surprising and different to him. Yet here he was. The untouchable man now with the woman that he loved so dear.

He could have had her now but his heart told him differently.

Once they broke off their passionate moment, he could do nothing more than what he knew was the right decision.

"Go," he whispered.

"But, I-."

"Go! Please! Forget everything! Forget everything you have seen or that was done here! Please! Before I change my mind!"

The girl with a saddened expression on her face slowly backed away never taking her eyes off of him.

"GO!" he yelled as his heart began to ache and sink furiously within him.

"I lo-I'll never forget you," she said, "Not for as long as I live…"

"Nor will I," the man with the scarred face said.

She then looked at the ring she held of a relationship nearing the direction of turning sour.

"Here," she said holding it out to him.

"No."

"Use it to think of me. Your angel of music."

He hesitated not looking at her for a moment before his hand took hold of hers and everything became a haze of confusion and pain. Soon she had turned to help the other man who had been tied up with ropes looking upon this awkward incident.

"Go!" the man yelled.

"C'mon!" the blonde one who had just escaped hostage cried out to the girl as he pulled her away and out of the hiding.

In the background voices could be heard of an angry mob coming to take the last man standing's life. Whatever that was left out of it anyways.

_He's there the Phantom of the Opera!...Beware the Phantom of the opera!...Keep your hand at the level of your eye!_

All that time, the man escaping didn't realize the woman with him was still staring at his arch enemy. As she got further away and the light from the outside world came upon her, she managed to see the man she held so dear to her heart pick up a candelabra and smash all the mirrors in his lair which was the one source they had used to communicate with each other by all those years.

Once she had gotten far enough, and could no longer see him she felt her heart relax somewhat.

That's when she realized what had happened.

He had escaped…


	2. Chapter 1

An Everlasting Love 

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva

**Rating:** PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing:** Christine/Erik

**Feedback:** Yes, please! Also being nice would make me happy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gaston Leroux's Phantom or anything I might refer to based on Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical adaptation of it.

**Summary:** Christine makes an important decision that could forever change the lives of many…

**Author's Note:** Wow. Thank you all who reviewed my first chapter. It meant so much to me. Just wanted to also let you know that last time I forgot to mention that it was the prologue. This should actually be Chapter 1 and not the other. I hope that you all enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 1 

How it happened she could not tell.

Magic perhaps?

Maybe she would never know.

Maybe she did.

Somehow her heart must've been telling her something.

"Christine? Are you alright?" Raoul asked his soon-to-be-wife.

She stayed silent as they rode the carriage to his home.

"I'm sorry that the opera house has been destroyed."

"I don't really care about that now Raoul."

"Then what is it?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Is-is that the ring I gave to you?" he asked staring at what she was looking at in her hand.

"He gave it back," she whispered.

"Christine…" he began.

"Not right now Raoul," she said very sternly.

"Very well," he replied.

Christine clenched her fist and held onto the ring as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Before Raoul could say or do anything, she warned him with a, "Don't."

Quietly, Christine cried as she looked out the window and saw the opera house in flames.

In her mind, she sang a song that reflected her feelings about what she felt in regards to Raoul and Erik that was too dear to her heart…


	3. Chapter 2

An Everlasting Love 

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva

**Rating:** PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing:** Christine/Erik

**Feedback:** Yes, please! Also being nice would make me happy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gaston Leroux's Phantom or anything I might refer to based on Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical adaptation of it.

**Summary:** Christine makes an important decision that could forever change the lives of many…

**Author's Note:** Yeahy for more reviews! I was so happy with the results that I just had to keep on going! Yeahy!

**Chapter 2**

"You'll be safe here at my home," Raoul said leading her through the doorway.

Christine looked in awe at her surroundings.

The main hall had one of the tallest ceilings in a home that she had ever seen. The glass windows shone brightly with the sun's rays that had just come out to show early morning. There was also a round staircase that led to an immensely huge hallway.

She couldn't help but feel lonely in this place.

"Louisa?" Raoul called out.

Christine turned to see an old maid walk in.

"Monsieur de Chagney? I did not expect you to come so soon."

"Nor did I. The opera house burned down."

"I beg your pardon!"

"I know…" Raoul said directing his attention back to Christine who was still in a state of shock and staring back down at her ring.

"Louisa, we've had a long trip back here. May you please escort Ms. Daee to one of the guest rooms?"

"Why, certainly monsieur," Louisa said with a slight bow, "C'mon dearie. You look like you might need some rest."

Almost in a trance form, Christine followed her up the stairs and down a corridor.

Louisa opened a door and said, "In here Miss."

Christine walked in and looked around.

"Is everything alright Miss?"

"For now. Thank you," Christine said smiling slightly as Louisa placed some clothes on the bed.

"Don't fear to call me if you need anything."

"Thanks," Christine replied.

Then Louisa turned away and left closing the door behind her.

Christine stood silent for a moment before she pulled out an old black and white photograph of her father from her small bag. She then placed it near a mirror at a dresser and glanced at it.

From there she slowly stared up and glanced at her reflection in the mirror.

For a moment she swear she something. Or someone…

Slowly she whispered to herself…

_Wishing you were somehow here again…_

She then reached out to touch the mirror to realize that there was nothing there.

Her mind had been playing tricks on her.

She began to feel her tears began to fill up in her eyes.

She then ran to lie on the four-post bed and cried herself for hours before sleep overtook her.


	4. Chapter 3

**An Everlasting Love**  
**Author:** Sparkling-Diva  
**Rating:** PG-13 (possibly more later)  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama  
**Pairing:** Christine/Erik  
**Feedback:** Yes, please! Also being nice would make me happy.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gaston Leroux's Phantom or anything I might refer to based on Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical adaptation of it.  
**Summary:** Christine makes an important decision that could forever change the lives of many…  
**Author's Note:** Okay, I don't mean to be rude to the Raoul-lovers out there but once you read, you might have a better understanding of why he has gotten so mad. And once again, I'm sorry if I hurt anyone's feelings because of this but I can't help it if I'm a Christine and Erik supporter can I?

**Chapter 3**

"Louisa," Raoul began as he handed her an envelop, "Please send this telegram to Madame Giry as soon as possible. I urgently need to inform her that Miss Daae will be alright under my care for the time being."

"Yes monsieur," Louisa said taking it and leaving the room.

Soon there was a knock on Raoul's study door.

"C'mon in," he said running his hand through his hair. He had no sleep after the night of the incident.

He looked up and was surprised to see Christine walk up to him.

"Christine?" he said standing up, "You're awake. Did you get enough sleep? Are you alright? If you want to eat Louisa could make you something in the kitchen. I already-."

"I don't want to get married to you anymore," Christine blurted out cutting him off.

"Excuse me?" he said in shock not sure whether what he heard was correct.

"Here," Christine said handing him the ring, "I cannot except this."

"This is madness!" he yelled out sarcastically.

"Raoul-." Christine started.

"What about before!" he remarked, "What about you telling me that we love each other and that we should spend a lifetime together."

"Things change Raoul. That was a mistake," she said softly refusing to look up at him.

"No!" he said taking a glass from his desk and throwing it against the walls and smashing it into bits.

"Raoul!" she exclaimed.

"No! I love you Christine! Don't you love me!" he yelled.

She remained silent.

"Well?"

"Things change, Raoul. You don't know me anymore,. When we were younger, perhaps. I'm a woman now! Times have changed! I thought I knew you so well. So well enough that at the first chance I could get I would get married to you but now I realize that it isn't so!"

Raoul walked away catching the heavy breath caused by his temper and proceeded to stared out the study's window. That was the exact precise moment when realization dawned on him.

"It's Erik, the Phantom, isn't it?"

"Raoul," Chrisitne started to explain once again.

"YOU sicken me Christine! This is just horrible! Why all that Erik has is a mad obsession for you! You can't possibly live like that!"

"You don't understand!"

"I do! You've fallen into his trap! He's killed people! He's evil! And mostly for the sake of you. He's a murderer and a man that can never ever possibly be loved!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Christine yelled. Surprised by her own volume she lowered her voice more, "He's got a good heart! He's always been there for me including all those years even those where you weren't there!"

"You know what Christine, I accept that you shall not be married to me," he said taking the ring, "You'll be sorry and I won't be there when you need me. When you need someone to truly care. I have pity for you."

With that, he turned away and left the room slamming the door.

After a moment, Christine quickly ran up to her room and gathered her things in a suitcase that she had found in the room's closet.

Then when no one noticed, she slipped out the front door and left.


	5. Chapter 4

An Everlasting Love 

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva

**Rating:** PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing:** Christine/Erik

**Feedback:** Yes, please! Also being nice would make me happy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gaston Leroux's Phantom or anything I might refer to based on Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical adaptation of it. I also do not own the song "Out of Reach" by Gabrielle.

**Summary:** Christine makes an important decision that could forever change the lives of many…

**Author's Note: **Yeahy! More reviews! Anyways, a somewhat long chapter if you consider the long monologue…Anyways, enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

Christine had run off to the graveyard that was nearby. That was where her father had been buried.

The area had faint and misty fog all around that consumed and blocked out the sun. It appeared it to substitute the darkness of the night.

An owl screeched and a bat flew past. Christine felt her heart jump as she thought about her father who was somewhere resting six feet under.

_May he rest in peace_, she said thinking to herself about him.

At last, she saw her father's name on the tombstone. Slowly she kneeled down and place some roses on the grave. She made a silent prayer before breaking down into tears.

"I'm so lost father," she said, "I'm confused. How can it be that this has happened? I never realized how serious this could be. I'm in love. I'm not in love with the man I should be with but with the one I should fear. Yet I don't fear him. I can't fear him. I know he is not who I thought he was but still he's always been there for me, cared for me, and helped me through some of the difficult points in my life," she paused before confessing, "I…I love Erik. I feel something special with him whenever we are together. It's indescribable. It's not exactly how I feel with Raoul. With Erik…I feel safe. With Raoul…we just aren't the same we were before. We've grown up. It's no longer the same. I tried to understand him but now I realize how could I possibly fall for someone who doesn't understand me. Yet, Erik does. He loves me and…I believe that through truly caring for me he does indeed really love me back and very deeply. He's proven it in so many ways…some awful…some so gentle….like the roses he leaves behind for me. I just can't help but fall more in love with him. Now, I just feel so lonely. I don't know what to do. Forgive me father. Please help me. I love him…" she said lowering herself to his grave.

She lied herself down and cried to herself until she fell fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

An Everlasting Love 

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva

**Rating:** PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing:** Christine/Erik

**Feedback:** Yes, please! Also being nice would make me happy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gaston Leroux's Phantom or anything I might refer to based on Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical adaptation of it. I also do not own the song "Out of Reach" by Gabrielle.

**Summary:** Christine makes an important decision that could forever change the lives of many…

**Author's Note: **Very extremely short chapter but I promise to make up for it in the future. Enjoy!

**Chapter 5**

Christine slowly opened her eyes and realized that the snow was gracefully slowing down with its fall. Surprisingly she also found out that she was actually quite warm.

She soon realized why.

As she was sitting up, she saw it.

Wrapped tight around her was a cape.

An all too familiar cape.

"Erik…" she muttered through her breath in the cold afternoon air.


	7. Chapter 6

**An Everlasting Love**

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva

**Rating:** PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing:** Christine/Erik

**Feedback:** Yes, please! Also being nice would make me happy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gaston Leroux's Phantom or anything I might refer to based on Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical adaptation of it. I also do not own the song "Out of Reach" by Gabrielle.

**Summary:** Christine makes an important decision that could forever change the lives of many…

**Author's Note: **Another short chappie! Extremely sorry. The good news is that I already typed the other and it's way longer. Plus, I have over 20 other chapters done and I swear that there are many longer than you can imagine compared to this. I maybe should have added this chapter to the previous one but oh well, here it is! Enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

Christine slowly sat up in a state of pure shock.

"He's here…" she whispered silently.

She quickly got up and turned around holding onto the cape tightly around her like how she had done it with a blanket when she was younger.

_He has to be near. He just has to_, she thought to herself.

She looked around and began to walk in the cemetery trying to find the man.

It seemed like forever but eventually she stopped to take a break.

She leaned up against a pillar and gasped for air. She had to keep going.

She began to walk a little more when she finally saw him.

Erik.


	8. Chapter 7

An Everlasting Love 

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva

**Rating:** PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing:** Christine/Erik

**Feedback:** Yes, please! Also being nice would make me happy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gaston Leroux's Phantom or anything I might refer to based on Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical adaptation of it.

**Summary:** Christine makes an important decision that could forever change the lives of many…

**Author's Note: **Yeahy! A longer chapter! I know that so many of you were waitng for this moment so here goes…Enjoy!

**Chapter 7**

He heard her approaching him before she realized it truly was him sitting on the side of a frozen wishing fountain.

"Don't come near," he told her gently staring at the ground.

"I mean you no harm," she said softly.

"I know. It's just…"

"What?"

"I heard you. I heard everything you said."

"I meant it…I wouldn't dare lie to my father's grave," she said moving towards him. "Why are you here?" she asked.

"I came to ask for forgiveness to your father," he replied.

Assuming he was in pain due to the sound of hurt in his voice, Christine came closer to him and carefully leaned her head on his and gently stroked his cheek.

"How come?" she also asked.

"For everything I've done. The lives I've killed. The pain I've caused to you…" he said.

"I forgive you."

"How can I possibly be forgiven?"

"Because you are good. Despite everything that has happened, deep down inside you are good."

"Really? Then how could I have destroyed so many lives including yours?" he said sarcastically with a grunt while still looking down at the ground,

"You didn't destroy mine. You made it better. When my father died, I felt all alone. He promised me on his deathbed to bring me an Angel of Music that would help me, care for me, and protect me at all costs. I cried myself to sleep, remember?"

"You were so young and innocent."

"See? You do remember. Remember what you did?"

"Yes. I sang to you a lullaby."

"And I fell asleep. After that you continued to sing for me and taught me how to sing, Whenever I had a problem or needed to be comforted, you were there."

"Christine…"

"Shhh…I know that you may not be an actual angel but to me you are the most kind, loyal, and caring man that I have ever known. To me, you are my angel."

"And you are mine as well," Erik replied with his head still down and hiding what he had claimed to be a grotesque and gruesome face.

"Look at me Erik," Christine said. "Please?" she whispered.

"I don't want to…"

"Frighten me Erik?" Christine finished. "You should know by now that by no means do you scare me. Will you please look at me?" she then took her hand and raised his chin so that his eyes met with hers.

With a look of sympathy and understanding, she said, "Erik, I meant every word I said in there. I love you."

"You can't," he replied softly with tears rolling down his cheek.

"I can. I love you and I forgive you for everything," she said before whispering to him, "_Love me, that's all I ask of you…"_

Erik then raised his hand and gently wiped away the tears in her eyes and said, "I was there for you…all that time…_"_

"I know," Christine finished as Erik stood to face her.

"_I dreamt of you so long_," he whispered holding her in a embrace.

"_I know and I of you._."

"_It seems like only yesterday..._"

"_That we first metl._"

Then as their love duet ended they began to move even closer to each other. Soon their eyes met, then shut, their lips parted, and they kissed.

Nothing else mattered. There was not one care in the world. There was only them and they both believed that that was what truly mattered.

Soon they broke it off and Erik whispered, "I love you…"

"I love you too," Christine replied.

They were about to kiss again when there was a sound of riding that came from the distance.

"Oh no," Christine whispered.

"CHRISTINE!" a voice yelled from the distance.

"Is that-?" Erik began.

"Yes. It's Raoul. We must leave at once," Christine said taking his hand.

"We can go to my lair," he said.

"It thought it was destroyed," she whispered.

"Most of it. There is another secret way to get in to another area that no one knows about."

"Christine!" Raoul said sounding even more closer.

"C'mon. I'll protect you," Erik whispered as the two ran to escape towards the other end of the graveyard.


	9. Chapter 8

An Everlasting Love 

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva

**Rating:** PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing:** Christine/Erik

**Feedback:** Yes, please! Also being nice would make me happy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gaston Leroux's Phantom or anything I might refer to based on Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical adaptation of it. I also do not own the song "Out of Reach" by Gabrielle.

**Summary:** Christine makes an important decision that could forever change the lives of many…

**Author's Note: **Wohoo! I had no homework this weekend so I was able to work on my story. Here's another chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 8 

"I'm quite surprised that this part of your lair did not get hurt by the flames," Christine said as she made her way throughout it with Erik behind her.

"Me either," he said taking a seat in an old chair where he ran his head through his hands.

"Christine…"

"Yes?" she said moving closer to him.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea. I-I don't have much to offer you,' he said looking up at her.

"Material things don't matter," she said proceeding to sit next to him and stroke his hair, "Not as long as I have you."

Erik smiled and leaned up to kiss her.

"You mean so much to me, Christine," he said.

"Same here."

"I'll get you some food from the other room and maybe later we can talk some more," he getting up.

"Alright," she said sitting back down after.

He was about to leave when Christine said, "Erik?"

"Yes?" he said turning around to face her.

"I love you."

With tears of happiness his eyes he smiled and said "I love you too," before her left.


	10. Chapter 9

An Everlasting Love 

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva

**Rating:** PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing:** Christine/Erik

**Feedback:** Yes, please! Also being nice would make me happy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gaston Leroux's Phantom or anything I might refer to based on Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical adaptation of it.

**Summary:** Christine makes an important decision that could forever change the lives of many…

**Author's Note:** It's a long chapter. A very long chapter considering my previous ones but I did it! Enjoy!

Chapter 9 

It wasn't hard nor was it easy but for the next few weeks Christine and Erik made their relationship work as they lived together. There was no denying that they were in love. Always there for each other and by on e another's side, there they were.

When night came, Erik would comfort Christine as he usually would through his voice like when she was a child. He would sing to her anything from romance to lullabys. Then she would fall into a deep sleep. He would wrap his arms tightly around her and thought to himself how he was the luckiest man to have the love of his life.

They had grown so close and not only with their relationship but as well as their friendship. Christine even got to realize that Erik had a soft, sensitive, and mildly humorous side. He learned of her caring and encouraging side in return.

Sometimes it seemed that they knew each other all too well which caused them to decide to tell each other more about their pasts and how they reached the point of where they were no.

"You really want to know," Erik said stroking Christine's hair as they snuggled close to one another in his bed. He wore his cape and her, her nightdress.

"Yes. If we are going to be together we should know absolutely every little detail about each other."

"I just don't want you to get sad and feel sorry for me."

"Your pain is my pain too," Christine said gazing up at him, "Tell me please?"

He then kissed her hand and responded by saying, "Very well then."

He took a deep sigh and said, "I was born in the outskirts of a town on the far side of the country. I don't know nothing much other than that. When I was a boy an old woman at the carnival taunted me explaining how my father, a drunk, had deserted my mother, a prostitute months before when she had discovered that he was pregnant with me."

"That's awful."

"Yes. Very much so."

"So what else happened?'

"She was cared of by other poor beggars. When she saw the look of me when I was born she was disgusted in turned me in to the only people who bared to take me. The traveling carnival."

"I'm so sorry…At least they saved you." Christine said kissing and caressing his cheek.

"So you would think. They took me in and made even more of a monster out of me. Iwas a scary attraction for people from all around to see. I was locked up in a cage, tortured, beaten, scared even more. I hardly ate. _I was kept in the darkness. Darkness_. Lonely and in pain. _I had to learn to be lonely…_"

"You are not alone. Never alone. Not anymore," Christine said.

"I know," he said kissing her forehead, "But at that point I was. There had been times where I had thought of escaping but then I came to realize that there would be no use since the rest of the world would just despise me as well so I stayed. I stayed up to when I was around 9."

"What happened?" Christine asked.

"I was traveling with the gypsies when we arrived here to perform for some children who were studying ballet and opera. A young girl…"

"Madame Giry?" Christine assumed.

"Yes. She helped me escape. She helped me hide here. She even brought me food and other things I would need as long as the gypsies wouldn't find me again."

"Then what happened?"

"Soon the opera house flourished and became so grand that in the shadows I would enjoy it in hiding. I would watch all rehearsals and back at the lair I would teach myself how to sing. Iwanted to be in the theatre so badly but I knew I could not. I just couldn't."

"Did you ever come out of hiding?"

"Once or twice on a few nights. I would walk the empty cold streets shielding my face from the world but it didn't last long until I gave up hope and the idea that I could be noticed or loved. I stayed in this opera house keeping to myself and every now Madame Giry would come and visit. I sometimes feel guilty when I assume that beside her daughter Meg being in ballet, the only reason why she was around probably because of her protecting me so that the others would not find me."

"You're not to blame. She loves this opera house. That's why she stayed. Don't blame yourself for everything."

"Anyway, one stormy night, I was wondering down the halls of the unknown underground lair when I heard crying. The sound of a young girl crying."

"Me?"

"Yes. You had just moves into that dressing room the night your father had passed away. A feeling came overcame explaining how I should comfort you. But then again, how could I? I didn't want to scare you. You were so young. When I came closer to the sounds of your tears I realized a crack in the bricks that a very long time ago used to be a sealed door even before I came. You must've not heard but when I got it opened a mirror blocked my way to you. I knew that there was no _point of no return_, no going back to my lair, so I did what I could think of at that time," he responded.

"_You sang to me_," Christine said softly, "_You sang to me_."

"I did. A lullaby. I did so after I head you ask for your _angel of music_ to come help you. Your crying softened and when I peeked out away from the thin mirror I slowly came out and saw you were fast asleep holding onto a picture of your father with his violin. I felt so much pain over your loss that I took one of my capes and wrapped it around you so you would stay warm. I saw a vase of roses in the room and I took one and I placed it beside you so that you would know someone who cared for you would be there."

"Thank you," Christine said looking up at the so-called "Phantom".

"You're welcome," he said holding her close, "To my surprise you stayed in the theatre and I saw you grow up. I wanted to take care of you knowing what pain you had inside. So whenever I got the chance I began to portray the _Angel of Music_ you dreamed about. I know that it was probably the wrong thing to do but I could not find any other way of being near to you at the time."

"It's alright," Christine replied.

"No, not quite. As you grew older…I-I fell in love with you causing me to do some things that wold put you in danger. I feel so sorry for what I have done up to this point. I've lied to you, I've hurt people, killed them, I-I…"

"Shhh…" Christine told him, "You did it out of love. You love me and I love you too."

"I know but-"

"Will you do me a favor Erik?" Christine said gazing up at him.

"Anything my angel."

"Sing me to sleep, please?"

"Alright…" the Phantom said as he slowly whispered to her a song…

When Erik finished his soft and low love ballad, he gazed down at Christine asleep.

"I love you," he whispered, before he took off to meet her in the land of dreams.


	11. Chapter 10

An Everlasting Love 

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva

**Rating:** PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing:** Christine/Erik

**Feedback:** Yes, please! Also being nice would make me happy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gaston Leroux's Phantom or anything I might refer to based on Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical adaptation of it. I also do not own the song "Out of Reach" by Gabrielle.

**Summary:** Christine makes an important decision that could forever change the lives of many…

**Author's Note: **And another somewhat long chapter has arrived! Enjoy!

Chapter 10 

Christine slowly opened her eyes to face Erik with a tray full of food.

"Mornin'," he said greeting her with a light kiss on the forehead.

"Morinin'," Christine said sitting up, "What's all of this?"

"Breakfast," he said shyly, "And ummm…here," he said handing her rose.

Christine looked down at the rose she took and smiled to herself.

"Thank you. I think this is the best moment that I have ever had upon woken up."

Erik just smiled, "You must hurry before it gets cold."  
After she was done eating, Erik put the plate on the night table side and Christine lied back down while Erik just stared down at her and stroked her hair.

Finally realizing the awkwardness that was occurring she finally said, "What?"

"What is what?"

"Don't you have something you need to ask me about so I shall tell me. Anything?"

"Well now that you mention it, you never told me your story."

"But you already know a lot of it, my love."

"I know, but is there anything else? You told me we should know everything about each other remember?"

"Well, what else is there to know other than that while I was born my mother passed away into the heavens. I was raised by my father who was a famous local violinist. Due to his performances on the stage, I was inspired to enter the world of music and his footsteps. My mother was a ballerina. She was a close friend of Madame Giry in their youth. I started ballet when I was younger and joined a church choir."

"You started young."

"Yes. My world was great until the day I was leaving after a performance. It was on my birthday. It was a dark and stormy night as I and Meg were leaving to meet with our parents who would be waiting to congratulate us. Upon us, arriving to the meeting area, we could see Meg's mother in tears and I could not seem my father anywhere in sight. When Meg asked her mother what happened and I was anxiously awaiting to question my father's whereabouts she managed to reveal that my father was sick and waiting upon my arrival. The carriage ride to my home, it just was the longest I had ever experienced. I was so young and I could still not fully comprehend what was occurring. I finally left the carriage and ran into the house. Meg's mother told Meg to stay outside while she came with me. She then explained before we entered the room how my father was sick and no one could help him now except for Heaven. Still not fully sure of what was happening, I nodded to fake that I understood and she opened the door. There lying in his bed was my dying father. He was experiencing a terrible fever and over him a doctor was checking him," Christine said with tears slowly rolling sown her cheeks.

"What happened next?" Erik asked.

"He told me to come near and so I did. He then started talking about memories that we cherished like him watching my rehearsals, him playing the violin, eating chocolates, reading bedtime stories, walks in the park, and visiting my mothers grave…He then said that he would never leave my side no matter what and that he would send an angel of music to protect me and guide me. He told me he loved me and took my hand. It was so cold. He choked out the words of I love you again and again then he said how he was going to be with my mother again. Then his eyes wandered to a mirror across the room and he just stayed looking there. The doctor closed his eyes. That's when I knew he was gone. It was the point of no return."

"I'm so sorry," Erik said taking her into his arms.

"It's alright. Long story short. I came here and I did meet my angel of music."

"Me?"

"Yes," Christine answered back sarcastically as Erik dried her tears, "No matter what you might think."

"I'll always be here for you Christine. I'll always protect you. No harm will come to you," Erik assured her.

"I know and I'll always be grateful for that."

There was a long pause before Christine said, "Erik, I'm a little tired. May I sleep for a little while?"

"Yes. Of course," he replied.

"Thank you. Erik?"

"Yes?"

"Will you stay with me?"

Erik kissed her forehead again before she left their realm into another while Erik stayed awake stroking her hair pondering deeply about their past, present, and their future.


	12. Chapter 11

An Everlasting Love 

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva

**Rating:** PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing:** Christine/Erik

**Feedback:** Yes, please! Also being nice would make me happy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gaston Leroux's Phantom or anything I might refer to based on Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical adaptation of it.

**Summary:** Christine makes an important decision that could forever change the lives of many…

**Author's Note: **Okay, here is another short chapter but I'm in high hopes to get the internet back at my house this weekend so I can update during my Spring Break.

**Chapter 11**

It was weeks after Erik and Christine had confessed their stories to each other that they had become closer. Staying in Erik's lair, they had no knowing of the outside world and what was happening at the moment.

Erik looked at the glittering object that was held in a box in his hand.

He had it for years. He still didn't know why he kept it exactly. Maybe it was the way it twinkled or the purpose and meaning that was held inside.

Erik had found it left behind late one night after a performance as he was wandering around near the main stage.

Without a care, he spotted it lying on the floor and picked it up.

A box.

He opened it and saw the content of what it held inside.

His heart fell.

Someone either left it behind or another didn't care for the gift.

Either way, hesitating a bit, he took it with him. He decided to keep it. He would sometimes check if anyone had come to the "Lost and Found" to see if the object that they claimed to be theirs was missing but alas no one ever claimed it.

It was so many years ago and now he claimed this token of love as his own.

Christine's 17th birthday was soon approaching.

Maybe then Erik could pass his gift on to Christine…


	13. Chapter 12

An Everlasting Love 

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva

**Rating:** PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing:** Christine/Erik

**Feedback:** Yes, please! Also being nice would make me happy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gaston Leroux's Phantom or anything I might refer to based on Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical adaptation of it.

**Summary:** Christine makes an important decision that could forever change the lives of many…

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took so long but I finally finished my exams at school and the library was closed all week. Eek! Please forgive me for not updating any sooner but hopefully, this will make up for any damage. Enjoy!

Chapter 12 

Christine had awoken to the sound of a low playing piano at the other side of the lair.

Adjusting her eyes to the light of the candle on her nightstand, she got up and put the cape Erik had given her over her.

She then went through the silk curtain that separated her bedroom area from the rest of the lair.

She soon saw Erik and what seemed him composing something on the piano but then she realized that he was playing a song that he had created along time ago and she still remembered it.

She began to approach him.

Erik quickly glanced up with his masked face and then smiled. He then looked down at the piano and began to sing one of their many duets.

As Erik did his part, Christine did hers.

They finished and Christine sat next to him on the piano bench and gazed into his eyes.

They kissed for a brief moment before Erik whispered, "Happy Birthday."

"You remembered? Thank you," Christine replied.

"So, you remember that song?"

"Yes. You sang it to me many times when I was young, whenever I was afraid to know that you would always be by my side."

"That's right and I always will be there by your side for as long as I shall live," Erik said as Christine smiled.

"I know."

"I have a surprise for you."

"Really. Honestly, you shouldn't have bothered."

"Umm…it's for tonight."

"Oh, well I can wait."

"Me neither. In the meantime, go get some rest. Give me some time to prepare."

"Alright," Christine told him as she walked towards the bedroom area.

"Erik," she said looking back at him, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said softly with a smile as she turned and left.

Now, it was time for him to get ready.


	14. Chapter 13

An Everlasting Love 

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva

**Rating:** PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing:** Christine/Erik

**Feedback:** Yes, please! Also being nice would make me happy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gaston Leroux's Phantom or anything I might refer to based on Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical adaptation of it. I also do not own the song "Out of Reach" by Gabrielle.

**Summary:** Christine makes an important decision that could forever change the lives of many…

**Author's Note: **Yeahy! New update! Enjoy and have a great weekend everyone!

Chapter 13 

It was late that evening when Christine had woken up and began to look for Erik. She passed through the river that was somehow shimmering in the dark. There was something about it, the hazy foggy mist, and the candles that made it all magical and mystical. She finally spotted him sitting on a rock looking away and holding something.

"Erik?" she asked.

The masked man turned to her with a surprised and said, "Christine, I didn't realize you were there."

"What are you hiding? Is that my surprise?" she asked jokingly.

"Possibly…" Erik said, "Sit down and let's talk first."

"Alright," she said sitting on a rock across from him, "What is it?"

"Christine…you are a woman now," he began.

"Umm...yes I'm quite aware of that fact."

Erik chuckled, "I've known you for nearly a decade and I-I love you."

Christine smiled but remained silent.

"This is not easy for me to do but I think that this speaks for itself," he said handing her a small navy blue bright blue.

Christine gently took it with surprise.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Open it," he said.

She carefully did and gasped as she saw what was in it.

A ring.

"Erik-"

"Christine, I-"

"How did you find this!"

"Excuse me?" Erik asked.

"My mother's wedding ring! How did you find it!"

"It-It's yours!" he asked shocked.

"Yes! The night of my performance when I was younger, my father was planing on giving it to me as my gift . He gave this very ring to her when they got engaged. When he fell ill and left, he said he might have dropped it. But you found it Erik! You found one of the only possessions that are left of my mother and father!"

"How can you be sure?"

"The inscription."

"What does it say?"

"It should say 'Forever our love will remain. Come what may.' "

"May I see?"

"Of course," Christine said handing it back to him.

Low and behold he stared at the inscription on the inside to discover that it truly was the ring she had spoken highly of.

"Is it the one?" Christine asked.

"It is-," Erik said.

"Oh, Erik!" she exclaimed taking it from him and smiling with hapiness.

She read the inscription and tears tolled down her eyes. She then gave Erik a hug and said, "Thank you, Erik! This is the best gift I've ever received!"

She then noticed how he wasn't moving. "Erik, is there something wrong?" she asked pulling herself away from him still holding the ring in her hand.

"It's just-"

"Just what?"

"I wasn't aware this was yours. I thought…"

"What?"

"I would give this to you and," Erik sighed before proceeding to kneel on the floor, "…and well, umm…Christine would you marry me?"

Christine just stared in shock at him and then looked back down at the ring.

"I don't have much to offer you. This, I know but I love you and I always will. You don't have to say yes. You can think about it. You can wait. I just want to be with you."

There was silence.

"Christine? Say something please. Please don't leave me all alone with this burdening silence."

There was another moment of quite before Christine slowly looked up to see Erik with his mask looking down.

Slowly she approached him and removed his mask, placed it aside, and raised his chin so he would see her in tears.

"Now, ask me again? I want to hear it from the real you."

Erik took a deep breath before asking again, "Christine? Would you- would you marry me?"

Christine smiled through her tears and whispered, "Yes, I will!"

Erik smiled happily and sighed in relief. He was so frightened of what she was going to say but now he knew everything would be alright.

Erik and Christine joined each other with an embrace a long passionate kiss.

"When?" Christine asked after they broke it off.

"Tonight."

"To-tonight?"

"Yes. It can be private just the two of us. Will that be alright with you?"

"Yes."

"Go and get ready. I'll meet you later at the stroke of midnight," he whispered before leaving her alone to prepare.


	15. Chapter 14

An Everlasting Love 

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva

**Rating:** PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing:** Christine/Erik

**Feedback:** Yes, please! Also being nice would make me happy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gaston Leroux's Phantom or anything I might refer to based on Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical adaptation of it.

**Summary:** Christine makes an important decision that could forever change the lives of many…

**Author's Note:** Yeahy! New chappie! "_Let the audience in, let my opera begin!"_

Chapter 14 

She never knew she would be going through with this.

Marriage.

When she was younger, she had dreamed of meeting her prince charming, falling in love, getting married, and having children. Now she realized everything doesn't exactly work the way it usually works out.

Her prince charming wasn't what people would consider handsome, their love was pure despite flaming obsessions in the past, her wedding wasn't exactly a wedding for there would be no one else there but the two of them, and children, well she didn't know…

The clock stroke midnight and startled Christine.

She quickly adjusted the veil on her head and stared at her own reflection in the mirror.

She was doing the right thing, wasn't she?

Straightening the wedding dress she had found in his lair, she sighed and told herself, _I am_.

With a deep breath, she went past the curtain and into the main area of Erik's lair. She looked around for a moment but eventually found him with his back turned and staring at a bible and a cross.  
She moved closer so that she was now standing behind him.

She then faced Erik and took his hand.

Erik then leaned forward and kissed her.

"I'll love you…until my dying day. Come what may," he said.

"Come what may," Christine responded.

They then kissed as the darkness and the glow of the candlelight flames consumed them.


	16. Chapter 15

An Everlasting Love 

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva

**Rating:** PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing:** Christine/Erik

**Feedback:** Yes, please! Also being nice would make me happy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gaston Leroux's Phantom or anything I might refer to based on Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical adaptation of it.

**Summary:** Christine makes an important decision that could forever change the lives of many…

**Author's Note: **Yikes! Took so long to update but I'm back! The internet is still not working at home meaning I have to update only while I'm in school. Also, I was sick for 3 days and had work to make up. I'm really sorry but I hope that this makes up for it. Please forgive me.

**Chapter 15**

Christine woke up the next morning back in her bed. She took a moment to think about what happened and then she remembered about the previous night. She looked at her hand and realized the ring was still there.

She and Erik had gotten married. Then she remembered something else.

Erik and her…

She turned over to see if he was there but alas, he was gone.

She took a deep breath, got up, and put her night robe tightly around her.

She then proceeded to the main area to look for Erik.

As usual, there he was at this piano playing so softly that Christine wouldn't hear while she was resting.

Christine walked towards him and put her arms around his neck.

"Hello," she whispered as she stroked her cheek against his head.

"Mornin'," he said taking her into his arms. "Are you alright?"

"Why, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Just wondering…" he said smiling.

"I thought that you would be there this morning with me."

"I didn't want you to see me. To be scared of my face when you woke up."

"I wouldn't," she said reassuringly.

"I-I love you." Erik said after a long pause.

"I know and I love you too," Christine aid kissing him.

"I have to go for some errands outside," he said, "I'd prefer that you don't come, at least for now since they might still be looking for you."

"I understand," Christine replied.

"Christine-" he began.

"Yes."

He was about to say something when he stopped himself. Instead, he kissed her on her forehead and said, "I'll be back shortly. Stay here." Then he left Christine surrounded with morning candlelight all around her.


	17. Chapter 16

An Everlasting Love 

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva

**Rating:** PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing:** Christine/Erik

**Feedback:** Yes, please! Also being nice would make me happy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gaston Leroux's Phantom or anything I might refer to based on Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical adaptation of it.

**Summary:** Christine makes an important decision that could forever change the lives of many…

**Author's Note: **Okay, first of all I will post this chapter but now that I read it I really have no clue what I was thinking about then. LOL! It's a little too lovely-dovey. But if it's too much for you, don't worry for there is more drama ahead. I guess this was just a filler-upper chappie. But it's fun so read on and enjoy!

**Chapter 16**

It was late that afternoon when Erik finally returned. He did not realize that the scandal of what happened in the Opera House was so great as well as the damage that had been done that he really had to be careful as he made his way throughout the city in the shadows., He had tried to sneak around the best that he could to get the things he needed for everyday life.

He now entered the lair and was surprised when he saw that there was a table set with food, drinks, and candlelight.

"I thought that you might like it," Christine said from behind him.

He turned around with his mask still on, "You did all this?'

"Yes. Don't you like it?" Christine asked. She waited for a response but nothing came. "So, you don't."

"No, I mean- yes I do it's just that nobody has ever done something like this for me before," he said approaching her and giving her a hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Christine replied returning the embrace and then went onto stroking some of his hair.

She then slowly removed his mask and said, "I thought I already told you. There is no need for a mask when you're with me." She placed it on a small table and then softly kissed the scared the side of the face.

"So it doesn't scare you?" Erik said smiling.

"For the billionth time, no it doesn't."

"Good," he replied.

"Hungry?" she asked.

"Very …ummm…sorry I was late."

"That's alright. I understand," she said, "C'mon and sit. I roasted some beef and there's some potatoes with wine if you'lll like."

"Thanks," he said sitting down.

They finished up their meal and began to talk.

"Christine…"

"Yes?"

"About last night…"

"Yes."

"Were you okay with it? I mean, I wasn't pressuring you to rush into it after we got married or anything. That was not my intention. It was the first-."

"Mine too…" Christine finished.

There was silence for a while until Erik said, "Was it wrong?"

"What was?"

"What we did. Was it? You're still very young."

"I don't think so. No, it wasn't at all."

"Christine, what do you want your future to be?"

"What do you mean?"

"What are your dreams? What do you want to with your life? What do you want to be?"

"You want to know?"

"Yes."

"Alright I want to fall madly in love with the man of my dreams, live in a castle, and live happily ever after."

Erik just stared at her in silence.

"I was being sarcastic," she replied, "Can you even take a joke?"

"It's that really what you want."

"Not really. Well…some part of it is true. I couldn't care less where I live as long as I am happy and in love. That's all that should matter right?"

"I suppose," Erik replied. He paused for a moment and said, "Are you happy here?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Everything I've said that I wanted is here."

Erik smiled.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go and get these plates cleaned. Why don't you go and work on your music?"

"I could help."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine," Christine said before leaving.

Erik just stared at her dumbstruck.

They really were in love.


	18. Chapter 17

An Everlasting Love 

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva

**Rating:** PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing:** Christine/Erik

**Feedback:** Yes, please! Also being nice would make me happy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gaston Leroux's Phantom or anything I might refer to based on Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical adaptation of it.

**Summary:** Christine makes an important decision that could forever change the lives of many…

**Author's Note: **Have a Happy Weekend everyone and a good Mother's Day!

**Chapter 17**

It started out with nauseam headaches and cramps.

At first, Christine didn't think too much of it and minded to her own business. The only problem was that it progressed.

It took a while but then it finally dawned on her.

She was pregnant.

Christine always wanted to be a mother. She dreamed about it. She was always fond of children and she would every now and then teach some of the young one ballet routines. She always dreamed of being with the man she loved and having children.

She loved Erik and she was glad that they were going to have a child.

The only problem was that Erik was still adjusting to the whole relationship situation. It was too new for him and as well for her. Especially since they already secretly married.

Unsure of what would happen, she decided to keep the secret quiet for the time being.

Christine would keep her hopes up and hope that he would discover it himself and be joyful when he was to find out…


	19. Chapter 18

An Everlasting Love 

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva

**Rating:** PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing:** Christine/Erik

**Feedback:** Yes, please! Also being nice would make me happy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gaston Leroux's Phantom or anything I might refer to based on Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical adaptation of it.

**Summary:** Christine makes an important decision that could forever change the lives of many…

**Author's Note: **New chapter! Hope you all like it!

Chapter 18 

"Are you sure you're alright?" Erik asked Christine as she was making the bed that morning. It still felt strange for her the entire concept of waking up into darkness but slowly she knew that she would adjust.

"Of course. I already told you, I'm fine," she responded.

"There's something different about you."

Christine smiled to herself. "Such as?"

"You're extremely cheerful."

"And that I suppose is an awful thing?"

"No. But you also are looking more tired and more weak. You also are a little pale."

Christine kept silent.

"Do you have a fever?"

"I'm not sick Erik. I-," suddenly she became light-headed and held onto the post of the bed trying to regain herself.

"Christine!" Erik said rushing to her side.

"Erik, I'm fine. I'm just tired."

"But you've slept for hours"

Overcome with exhaustion, Christine almost fell but Erik caught her.

"I'm just tired…" she managed to choke out as Erik placed her onto the swan bed and he stroked her hair gently.

"Shh…hush," Erik whispered to her, "Sleep now. We'll talk later."

Christine then took a deep breath and obeyed her husband's orders.


	20. Chapter 19

An Everlasting Love 

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva

**Rating:** PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing:** Christine/Erik

**Feedback:** Yes, please! Also being nice would make me happy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gaston Leroux's Phantom or anything I might refer to based on Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical adaptation of it.

**Summary:** Christine makes an important decision that could forever change the lives of many…

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all of the reviews everyone! Have a great weekend and here's a new chapter for all of you! (Sorry that it's kinda short but I didn't have much time to work on it. Please forgive.)

**Chapter 19**

When Christine woke up, she found Erik holding her hand and sitting in a chair right next to her bed.

"Hey," he said when he realized that she was awake.

"Hey," Christine said choking out.

Erik pushed his chair aside and sat on the bed and leaned over Christine.

"I was so worried about you," he whispered as he played with her hair and kissed her.

"I'm fine." Christine said, "I was just tied."

Erik took a moment to gather his thoughts and then said, "I want you to go see a doctor, Christine."

"Why?'

"You're sick and I don't think that for what you have, being extremely exhausted and all is something I can help you with," Erik said.

Christine was about to say something when Erik placed a finger on her lips.

"Shhh...don't argue with me," he said, "I just want to make sure that you are safe."

Christine reflected on what he had said and realized that he must've been right She should perhaps go to the doctor and check if there really was a baby or if she had just been mistaken. Then once she knew, she would be ready to tell him.

"Alright," Christine replied, "I'll go if it will please you."

"Good. I-I want to go, but I…well you understand. You may leave tomorrow and come back through the passage. Make sure that nobody sees you."

"I will."

"Get some rest. I'll make you something to eat," Erik said kissing her and leaving her by herself.


	21. Chapter 20

An Everlasting Love 

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva

**Rating:** PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing:** Christine/Erik

**Feedback:** Yes, please! Also being nice would make me happy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gaston Leroux's Phantom or anything I might refer to based on Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical adaptation of it.

**Summary:** Christine makes an important decision that could forever change the lives of many…

**Author's Note: **Hope that everyone had a happy weekend! Yes, I know that this is possibly too short of a chapter but the next one will be longer so hopefully that will be okay. Enjoy! Also, I might be updating a little more frequently depending on how school goes.

Chapter 20 

"Make sure no one sees you," Erik said helping to put Christine's winter coat on.

"I will," she replied.

"Take care," he said adjusting it.

"I will."

There was a moment when they just gazed at each other and then he leaned forward and gave her a long and passionate kiss. Soon they broke it off and gazed once again lovingly into their eyes.

"I wish that I could have gone with you."

"I know, Erik. But I understand and don't worry. I'm old enough now to take care of myself."

Attempting a smile, Erik responded, "That's what I'm afraid of."

"I'll be alright," she responded.

"In case anyone spots you, come back here quickly. Understand?"

"Yes. And as I just said, stop being so worried."

Christine then put a shawl around her coat to keep her extra warm and advanced towards the door.

She was so concerned over the tone of Erik's voice that she started questioning whether it was a good idea to go out.

What if someone was to notice her?

What then?

Slowly she turned around to hear Erik enough saying her name in a whispered silence.

"Christine…"

Smiling to herself she said, "I love you."

Christine then walked back and gave him another quick kiss, "I mean it."

He just nodded his head with a smile and without another word she turned to leave.


	22. Chapter 21

An Everlasting Love 

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva

**Rating:** PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing:** Christine/Erik

**Feedback:** Yes, please! Also being nice would make me happy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gaston Leroux's Phantom or anything I might refer to based on Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical adaptation of it.

**Summary:** Christine makes an important decision that could forever change the lives of many…

**Author's Note: **Yeahy! A longer and more descriptive chapter! Although I was busy this week, I was sure not to let all of you down. Enjoy!

**Chapter 21**

Snow fell softly on the ground from the sky onto the streets of Paris.

Life had been much different after the famous disaster of the fire that consumed a good part of the opera house. Many were left unemployed. Most wandered the street in search for food and shelter not knowing exactly what to expect. It would be much longer until they would ever have the same kind of happiness come over them again.

They could hardly imagine what life had in store for them.

Would Paris ever be as it once was? Filled with the beauty of opera and the eccentric arts? What was to be of the ballets?

There was no place for anyone to go no.

And there was an eerie silence.

Christine shivered through the cold night's air.

She hadn't been out in so long and the way the brightness of the sun shone down on her from behind the clouds nearly blinded her.

Paris.

She almost forgot how it was but now as she stood and glanced around her surroundings. She couldn't quite remember how things were. They were far too depressing.

Taking a deep breath, Christine let her emotions of what had happended before.

The dreaded fire.

The warning.

Erik.

He was good despite what anyone think and she loved him. That was all that mattered. She shouldn't care what people thought but what she believed in.

Wrapping her shall and coat tightly around her, Christine made her way through the streets outskirts. It would be a while until she would meet her final destination.

_In sleep he sang to me in dreams he came_, she thought to herself trying to remain calm as she nervously looked around her.

The scent of flowers caught her attention and she was surprised when she turned around to face a flower shop. Smiling she walked forward and took a moment to adore the roses.

"Would you like one miss?" the woman at the flowershop asked.

"Yes please."

"Take one."

"Oh, I couldn't just take one. I must pay you," Christine said taking some silver coins from her pocket.

"No dearie, go ahead. There is something familiar about you. You seem so distant and have a yet strange but familiar voice. Well," said the lady snickering, "But who knows? I'm an old woman. I couldn't have known you."

"Thank you." Christine replied.

"Go on dearie and take care. "Paris isn't like it once was."

"I will," Christine said with a smile taking a rose and walking away.

Silently she made a little prayer to her God for her not being recognized.

She continued to carefully and cautiously walk throughout the town making sure that as she saw more people that no one would notice her.

She truly didn't want to encounter anything from her past that could come to haunt her once again.

So, through the snowy weather she wore her hood shielding her face.

She went pass the local market and the old church where the bells would not ring. At last, she reached one of the main roads. Passing her way by the tavern, where many of the men would go to after performances to gamble and drink, and even the antiques shop she used to go to seeing it as a world of wonders.

She was nearly there.

Just about to cross the road, Christine was surprised when her breath was caught short and she felt an immense force hold her from behind.

Something was grabbing her.

Trying to scream for help, whatever or whoever this thing was cupped her mouth with a pair of dark gloves and dragged her away into a misty terrifying alley.


	23. Chapter 22

Forever- Chapter 22- Unexpected Visitors

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Minor humor

**Pairing: **Gabriel and Anna

**Feedback: **Please! Thanks!

**Summary: **What if Anna hadn't really died? Would the family live on for generations and generations more to come?

**Warning: **Major Spoilers! So beware…

**Disclaimers:** All characters and stuff belong to Stephen Sommers, Bram Stoker, Universal, and a bunch of other people that aren't me. Bah humbug!

**Author's Note: **Happy Jolly Christmas Time! Yeahy! I had to post this chapter as a gift to you. Also as another gift, if you go to http/transylvanianidol. you'll find that I added a couple of new chapters to my story. I finished all the rough drafts today! Yeahy! Voting time shall be near! Anyways, enjoy this chappie and the others!

"WHAT!" Gabriel and Anna exclaimed.

"The portal. The portal door is open. The one to Dracula's castle," Carl said leading his two friends into the library. "Somehow, they must have found the ring and paper and decided to go through. See take a look," he said opening the doors.

"No…" Anna said in horror. With a sword in hand she began to run over to the portal but Gabriel held her back.

"Anna wait," he said.

"They're in danger. They are too young and can get killed. I'm going to fight this even if it means my death for their life."

"We need to find out more first."

"More about what, Gabriel! The curse is back to haunt this family again. We thought we had gotten rid of it but we didn't. It just waited for the next generation to come around." She was actually starting to break down in tears for her children.

"Anna," Gabriel said wiping away a tear, "I know this is hard for you. For the both of us. Trust me. We'll go but please calm down or we won't be able to solve the actual facts."

"It's all my fault."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I was the one who told them the story. It must have played with their minds or something and God…I don't know!"

"Anna, I'm to blame too. It's not your fault. It was something very important for them to know. They were going to find out eventually…sooner or alter."

"Oh, Gabriel," Anna said falling into his embrace.

"Shhh…don't worry. We'll fight this together. As a family. Dracula will pay for this. You'll see."

"Guys?" Carl said piping up from behind a shelf. "The vampire books are gone. So are the crosses, bottles of holy water, ring, and paper."

"You think that they might have caused the Vampires to awaken and have the village attacked."

"More than likely."

"That's it!" Anna said moving towards the portal and holding onto her sword.

"Anna wait!" Gabriel said.

Sudddenly there was a knock and a bell that rang in the front door. That stopped Anna dead in her tracks.

Gabriel signaled them to be quiet.

Carl and Anna followed him out of the room and led them into the hallway. Carl curled up in his cloak with fright as Anna had her sword pointed forward in front of her.

Once they reached the door, Gabriel hesitated for a moment and opened the door.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**


	24. Chapter 23

An Everlasting Love 

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva

**Rating:** PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing:** Christine/Erik

**Feedback:** Yes, please! Also being nice would make me happy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gaston Leroux's Phantom or anything I might refer to based on Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical adaptation of it.

**Summary:** Christine makes an important decision that could forever change the lives of many…

**Author's Note: **People, note this is just a story. It is just a story. Don't worry me for I come in peace!

**Chapter 23**

"Where were you Christine!" Raoul yelled out. He then pulled Christine into his office. He forced her down on the chair and then shut the door securely behind him.

"And why would you care?" she questioned through her tears. She felt so tired and just wanted to go home to Erik. She wrapped herself tightly around with her shawl and closed her eyes while rocking back and forth.

"Because I care for you," Raoul answered to her, "And everyone was worried about where you went!"

"They shouldn't be for I was perfectly safe on my own."

"Safe?" Raoul said sarcastically, "Christine you're only bloody sixteen years old! I just saved your life a moment ago from a killer and all that you claim now is that you were safe! I do not believe that is true!"

"Raoul!"

"No, Christine! You were in danger! Don't you understand that!"

"Yes. I do and I thank you for saving me but-"

"Christine, you could've been hurt!"

"I know but I cannot possibly stay with a man that is acting in such the way you have been acting lately!"

Raoul just kept silent and looked away.

"Look at ourselves Raoul! Don't you see what has become of us? You are overprotecting me far too much. You've not tried to leave me out of your sight at all for a moment when we were at the Opera House. Despite are moments of happiness together there are certain things that we are not alike on that we do not qualify to be part of together for. Things can't be like this. They just can't."

"We can fix that…"

"No Raoul. There's just too much pain here. You should carry on with your life and I should go on with my own."

"No!"

"Raoul…" Christine started hesitated while trying to leave the room.

Hurryingly, Raoul ran and blocked the door passage way.

"Move Raoul," Christine said in a very serious but weak tone, "I do not want to argue."

"This is about Erik isn't it?"

"Move Raoul. I am a human and I can do what I want so please if you have any concern or care for me just let me know that you believe and trust me when I say I can be on my own."

"You're too young."

"I've seen so much for my age, Raoul that you wouldn't even imagine. You never can know what I've been through."

Taking a deep swallow, Raoul with pain in his voice said, "I'm better than Erik, Christine! Much better!"

"I don't know you Raoul. Not like that. You're not like you used to be. And no you're not like Erik. Not like him at all. No. You are worse," Christine said with tears.

"That's it!" he yelled out to her, "You cannot leave her until you prove that you love me!"

With that he came close to her and said, "Remember how in love we were? Remember those dark stories of the north, chocolates, riddles, your father playing the violin?"

"Raoul…"

"Prove that you love me!"

"Raoul…No!" she cried out.

"I know you still do Christine. You even told me you loved me once!"

"That was before Raoul," she said staring into Raoul's eyes while they were both in pain.

"There's only one way to know," Raoul said as he then pushed her forward and kissed her.


	25. Chapter 24

An Everlasting Love 

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva

**Rating:** PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing:** Christine/Erik

**Feedback:** Yes, please! Also being nice would make me happy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gaston Leroux's Phantom or anything I might refer to based on Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical adaptation of it. I also do not own the song "Out of Reach" by Gabrielle.

**Summary:** Christine makes an important decision that could forever change the lives of many…

**Author's Note: **Oh gosh…The drama is getting extreme! Crazy brain! Eek! Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Also another note, since I have to get it all posted before summer vacation since I may be leaving and I am having serious computer problems at home, I bring to you 3 NEW CHAPTERS! CHAPTERS 24, 25, and 26. In case anyone is interested. Sorry but in case any of you got confused I'd just thought that I'd let you know. Sorry…anyways the story must go on!

**Chapter 24**

_How could he? How dare he?_ Christine asked herself. _What madness drove him to persuade her to do such an awful act? What was he even thinking? By that he could possibly gain her love and trust that had been destroyed? What was she thinking?_

Earlier that morning, she had managed to escape when he was sleeping. She made a run for the guest room and locked up her door.

She felt sadden, abandoned, and betrayed. She cried and refused to eat when the maid came to the door.

Raoul never even bothered to attempt to even speak to her or apologize.

Was he too scared of what she thought of him? Was he sorry? Did he care? Or had jealousy simply drive him mad as it had done to Poor Erik so long ago?

Christine sat on the bed and clutched her stomach and cried herself as she wished that she could have her Angel of Music with her.

"Erik…" she muttered to herself when she wondered where he was and what he would think of her when or if he ever found out.

She wanted to escape but she knew that she would get caught but had to.

And what would Erik think of her by that means? He couldn't possibly believe her knowing of how her past with Raoul used to be. He would believe that she had betrayed him. And if he did believe her, well then he could have had him killed…that was something that Christine could not allow. She had seen enough death and it would be one of her new rules to not ever see one for a long continuous time again.

Following that, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" she cracked out. She struggled to take the words out. She was still so tired but everytime she closed her eyes many terrible visions of her living hell would come to her.

"Me, miss," Louisa, the maid said.

"C'mon in," she said.

"I come with some clothes and things for you," she said carrying them into the room.

"Thank you."

"Why, child. You hold such a sadness in your voice. Is something the matter?"

"Nothing you should worry about."

"Madame Giry and her daughter Meg are coming."

_What?_

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well, child you should know yourself. Since a good part of the Opera House burned down, the two needed a place to reside. You as well as they are all moving to the northern part of England, come morning. Didn't Monsieur de Changey tell you?"

"No-no, he didn't," Christine said softly and surprised.

"Well, 'tis true. I better be off then. You look pale. I'll bring you a little something to eat since you don't seem like you want to come down." Louisa said as she gently patted Christine on the head and left the room.

_We're moving?_ Christine thought. _Away from Erik?_

No. She couldn't let this happen.

This must be stopped.

She could not breathe if she had to spend one more moment in this so-called home.

It would kill her.


	26. Chapter 25

An Everlasting Love 

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva

**Rating:** PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing:** Christine/Erik

**Feedback:** Yes, please! Also being nice would make me happy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gaston Leroux's Phantom or anything I might refer to based on Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical adaptation of it. I also do not own the song "Out of Reach" by Gabrielle.

**Summary:** Christine makes an important decision that could forever change the lives of many…

**Author's Note: **Oh no! Christine must escape! Will she make it? Her friend is coming. Could she possibly help her?

**Chapter 25**

"They're here!" a maid called out in the distance.

Christine snapped out of her alone gaze as she stared at her and Erik's ring.

She then got up from her seat and made her way to the window. At first, she tried to see what the maid had talked about since she hadn't heard her clearly. She then saw on the pavement in front of the house manor a carriage being drawn up. She then knew it must've been Meg and her mother.

Thankful her close friend was here, she ran out of the room opening the door with a great blast and down the stairs as quick as a lurky shadow in hiding.

"Meg!" Christine yelled as she approached the entrance.

"Christine!" Meg exclaimed when Christine came into her view at the top of some entrance stairs. At the moment, she had just been helped out of her carriage.

"Meg!" Christine called out as she ran towards her friend for an embrace once she was now standing before her.

Meg then noticed that Christine was crying.

"Christine, what's wrong?" she whispered knowing that probably this wouldn't be something that her mother would be interested in knowing.

"Christine, it's good to see you dear. Are you alright?" Madame Giry asked as she soon approached them.

"I-I," Christine started.

"She's just a little in shock after the incident," Raoul said coming down the stairs in now a brand new clean suit and fake smile.

_How can he act like this after what we have done?_ Christine wondered. _I hate to say it but he sickens me_.

"Sorry you could not have met with us sooner," Raoul said giving Christine a look.

Christine feeling very uncomfortable just turned away. Meg noticed this gesture and thought best to keep silent.

"'Tis unfortunate, true. But we needed to make sure everyone else had a place to stay and some final things were put in proper order. I'm just glad that I'm here alive with my two daughters. Christine was always a second daughter to me," Madame Giry pointed out.

"And to me a sister." Meg pointed out.

Raoul gave a stubborn look before becoming all cheery once and yet again, "Yes, well, please come in and drink some tea. You must be tired from the carriage ride."

"Shall I take your bags Madame an Miss?" Henry, Raoul's butler, asked.

"Yes, why of course. What a gentleman. There weren't many men like these at the operas. Everything was about the money. All about the money! Sometimes I dreaded to think whether they even cared at all for the actual opera and ballet," Madame Giry replied following Christine and Meg up the steps.

"But they must've," Raoul exclaimed trying to make conversation.

"Business is what Monsieur Andre and Monsieue Firmin cared about. Even when I was leaving the last thing I heard was them discuss and complain about how ruined they were. As if they were the only ones none the less! There are many more with worser problems you are aware."

"I'm…" Raoul said clearing his throat trying to look up at Christine, "I'm sure that it is a certainty."

"Monsieur, there is a telegram," another maid said handing a note to him.

"Thank you," Raoul took a moment to read it and muttered, "Oh dear."

'Is there a problem?" Meg asked concerned sounding determined that any piece of information might solve what had been going on with her dear and close friend.

"I have a meeting in town for some last minute business deals I must do before leaving. I'm sorry for this short notice but I must leave at once. Mme. Giry, please stay with Christine. You too, Meg," he replied.

"Yes, we will," Madame Giry replied with a smile as they proceeded to go on with their business.

"Christine?" Raoul asked in a more gentle tone.

Christine with anger and sadness just ignored him, turned away, and walked up the stairs. This left mother and daughter Giry to gaze upon with astonishment. What mother didn't notice, her daughter did. Meg quickly turned around to see Raoul with a sadness on his face staring from his childhood sweetheart back to then to the pavement until he turned around and boarded onto his carriage.

Something mustn't have been right.


	27. Chapter 26

An Everlasting Love 

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva

**Rating:** PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing:** Christine/Erik

**Feedback:** Yes, please! Also being nice would make me happy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gaston Leroux's Phantom or anything I might refer to based on Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical adaptation of it.

**Summary:** Christine makes an important decision that could forever change the lives of many…

**Author's Note: **Meg suspects something is terribly wrong but is Christine willing to tell her? (Sorry that it's really short!)

**Chapter 26**

Later that night, Madame Giry retired to her room to gather sleep for yet another long voyage but apparently Meg did not. To her the saying was true, curiosity must definitely killed the cat. Even her mother had warned her of it. But there was reason this time. She knew that she had to solve what was going on or she might not be able to be the friend that Christine needed at such harsh times after everything had occurred. There was just too much tension in the air from the moment that she stepped foot on the place. Something had happened between Raoul and Christine.

Something tragic.

Something not good.

If there was one thing Meg loved, it was a mystery and this one had arrived to her for no apparent reason.

Quickly lighting a lantern, she put on her robe and lifted it.

She quickly slipped out of her door and looked around to make sure that she was still remaining unnoticed.

The coast was clear.

Relieved that she had eventually made her way tiptoeing in the hall to Christine's room like the silent ballerina she supposedly was, she took a deep breath and knocked on Christine's door.


	28. Chapter 28

An Everlasting Love 

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva

**Rating:** PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing:** Christine/Erik

**Feedback:** Yes, please! Also being nice would make me happy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gaston Leroux's Phantom or anything I might refer to based on Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical adaptation of it.

**Summary:** Christine makes an important decision that could forever change the lives of many…

**Author's Note: **Wow! I can't believe that I'm still not done writing this. Oh well, onward with the show!

**---**

Silently, Meg whispered, "Christine? I know you're awake. Please let me in."

Meg soon heard someone approaching and backed away from the door. The door gently creaked forward and Meg could see Christine peering through with hurt eyes.

"Christine, let me in. We must talk."

Christine nodded and opened the doorway more and looked out towards the hallway to make sure that no one was eavesdropping on them.

She then closed the door and went to sit on her bed. All this time she remained silent.

"Christine? I know something is wrong. Just tell me what it is and I will do my best to understand and help you."

"Promise me," Christine stated, "You will not tell anyone."

"I promise to not tell a single soul," her friend assured.

"Raoul and I…he-" Christine couldn't finish and broke down in tears.

"He-he hurt you!" Meg exclaimed.

"Yes. I never thought he could do such a thing but yet he did."

"Christine? Why would he?"

"I-I ran away."

"What? Where? When?"

"Right after the incident, we came back here We argued and I realized that I no longer shared how he felt about certain things. We are too different. He's changed so much compared to before when everything happened. I no longer felt safe or loved in this place so I ran away."

"Where to?"

"To my father's grave at the graveyard. While I was there, Erik came…"

"Erik?"

"The Phantom to most but Meg I swear to you that he is no longer a threat nor a monster! He is pure good!"

"But what about before?"

"That was then. He loves me and helped me escape."

"Where?"

"To his lair."

"Wasn't it destroyed?"

"A good part of it."

"I don't understand."

"He's a genius Meg. Within his lair are passage ways and rooms that people don't and never will know of. Some were not affected by the fire nor anything or anyone for that matter.

"What happened?"

"Erik took me there, to where he lived."

"Christine, did-."

"Meg, he was so sweet and gentle. Not like what others may think of him at all. He loved me and during the 3 months I was with him, I learned to love him as deep down inside my heart always did."

"Christine…"

"We got married."

"How?"

"In a private ceremony. Just the two of us. We love each other Meg. You must believe me. You must."

Meg took a moment and said, "I do. What happened to bring you back here?"

"Erik saw I was ill. Ill from…," Christine thought for a moment before saying, "Well he saw I was sick and wanted me to see a doctor. The following day, we said our farewells and he promised that he'd be waiting. As I left, I nearly got robbed, Raoul was there and saved me despite how we had broken our engagement."

"You did?"

"We were engaged. No on knew. But before, we were in love."

"So then you came back here?"

"Yes. Two nights ago and he…"

"Christine," Meg said holding her friend.

"It wasn't suppose to be like this,' Christine said,

"Nothing ever is. I just can't believe that. We must tell someone, The authorities…"

"No! There will be a scandal and I don't want that to happen."

"But, Christine…  
"No! I've tried to escape and I can't. I'll be caught."

"You can't stay here!"

"I want to be with Erik. Dear God, I can't imagine what he's thinking about now."

"Perhaps. He is trying to find you."

"You believe that I and him are in love, do you Meg?"

"I do. But Christine…"

"Please Meg, don't tell anyone this. Not even your own mother. If this is the consequence for my actions, then let it be…"

"Christine…" Meg said as she held her friend in an embrace.

"I'll be okay in the end Meg. Just let me be. You should go now before anyone knows you are gone," Christine assured.

"Very well," she said. Before she turned to leave she looked back at her broken-hearted friend and said, "You really do love him? Erik?"

"Yes, I do?"

Without another word, Meg silently closed the door leaving Christine to have the night's darkness and the flames consume all around her and her tears of mourning.


	29. Chapter 29

An Everlasting Love 

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva

**Rating:** PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing:** Christine/Erik

**Feedback:** Yes, please! Also being nice would make me happy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gaston Leroux's Phantom or anything I might refer to based on Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical adaptation of it.

**Summary:** Christine makes an important decision that could forever change the lives of many…

**Author's Note: **Because it is so short I decided to put some more chapters so that the story will seem longer! Enjoy CHAPTERS 27-35!

**Chapter 28**

"Are we ready, Monsieur?" the rider said as he sat high up with his reigns in the carriage.

Raoul took a moment and patted the horses that were white of silver.

"Yes," he replied. He then took a moment to peer into the carriage.

"Christine…" he began with some small hints of sadness in his voice.

"I'll be alright here with Meg, Raoul," Christine commented.

Raoul nodded and noticed that Meg was also silence.

"Keep safe. I'll be in the one up front with Madame Giry," he told them before closing the carriage door.

"He seemed deeply sorry an in pain for what he did," Meg commented, "That surprises me."

"I know," Christine replied, "And that's what scares me."

Outside, Raoul turned back to look at the carriage and asked himself, _What have I done?_

Then he walked forward the to the other carriage. Signaled the driver, went in, closing the door behind him and off they went.


	30. Chapter 30

An Everlasting Love 

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva

**Rating:** PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing:** Christine/Erik

**Feedback:** Yes, please! Also being nice would make me happy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gaston Leroux's Phantom or anything I might refer to based on Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical adaptation of it.

**Summary:** Christine makes an important decision that could forever change the lives of many…

**Author's Note: **Because it is so short I decided to put some more chapters so that the story will seem longer! Enjoy CHAPTERS 27-35!

Chapter 29 

After a few long days of travel, they finally arrived to the Vicomte de Changey's current London residence.

Immediately, along with some of the same staff from his other place, they began to help unload the suitcases.

Aside from some clothes, Raoul gave her, the only other two things Christine had were her mother's wedding ring and a photograph of her father with his violin.

She entered the place and was amazed to see the home double the size of what the home in Paris was. She never even dreamed it possible but apparently it was.

"It's huge!" Meg exclaimed with glee.

"Yes," Christine said looking at the staircase in the immense hall with a floor that glittered and sparkled.

It was surely unlike anything she had ever seen before.

"I have business to attend right now " Raoul began, "So if you wish, you may now go and get your rooms ready and fixed the way you would like and suit you most preferably and comfortably." He then made a slight bow and left as the women stared at him leave in the distance with his carriage.

"Well, I'm off to put my things away," Madame Giry said, "Coming girls?"

"Yes," Christine answered looking around and getting use to her surroundings. With a sigh of exhaustion and a loss of hope, she replied, "We're coming."


	31. Chapter 31

An Everlasting Love 

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva

**Rating:** PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing:** Christine/Erik

**Feedback:** Yes, please! Also being nice would make me happy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gaston Leroux's Phantom or anything I might refer to based on Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical adaptation of it.

**Summary:** Christine makes an important decision that could forever change the lives of many…

**Author's Note: **Because it is so short I decided to put some more chapters so that the story will seem longer! Enjoy CHAPTERS 27-35!

Chapter 30 

She had to get out.

How could she possibly have come here in the first place?

This was a huge mistake.

How could she possibly leave France to go to England?

She could not stay here.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on her friend's door.

"Come in," she heard a voice say.

Slowly she twisted the doorknob and made her entrance.

Meg was busy removing her clothes and valuables when she had heart the knock.

"Christine," Meg said as she turned around to face her.

Christine just looked at her with a serious expression.

Worried, she approached her. "What's wrong?"

Christine stayed silent.

"Christine," Meg said putting a hand on her shoulder, "Tell me what is it?"

Christine looked up and then proclaimed, "I need your help."


	32. Chapter 32

An Everlasting Love 

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva

**Rating:** PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing:** Christine/Erik

**Feedback:** Yes, please! Also being nice would make me happy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gaston Leroux's Phantom or anything I might refer to based on Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical adaptation of it.

**Summary:** Christine makes an important decision that could forever change the lives of many…

**Author's Note: **Because it is so short I decided to put some more chapters so that the story will seem longer! Enjoy CHAPTERS 27-35!

Chapter 31 

"Are you sure that this is the right thing to do?" Meg said following Christine throughout the streets of London. She tried to quicken her pace to follow her friend but even found that extremely difficult.

"I'm positive,' she replied.

"After all this, you really want to go back to Paris and find Erik?"

"Yes."

The streets were carried with heavy fog and the sound of beggars and merchants came from all around them. Life still was poor and people were beginning to lose hope for the better life. Nor did it help that so many upper class people had a lack of respect for any in a class lower than theirs.

It was still sunny and the day seemed to be full of hope for their quick and unexpected escape. The two of them had thought about escaping at night but then became worried for many reasons. One of them was due to Raoul's return. Another the watchful eyes of Madame Giry. And lastly, any guests that may visit upon the Vicomte's return which would definitely caught a stir..

Christine figured that the quicker and sooner they got out the less the chance of being, caught, found, or anything else dreadful that may happen to them.

"I can't stay here," Christine started, "I must return. I-."

Christine then suddenly feeling a sharp pain in her stomach. She leaned forward and held herself against a wall while she gave herself a moment to calm down from the pain.

"Christine!" Meg exclaimed as she quickly rushed to her dear friend's aid.

"I'm alright Meg," Christine struggled, "Just leave me be." Christine then took a deep breath and tried to remain calm.

After a moment, Christine tried to stand right back up but again there was another sharp pain and she held herself against the outside wall of the building once again.

"Christine, you're sick!" Meg exclaimed a second time with an alarming sound of fear.

"Meg. I'm fine. I'm…" Christine said about to fall and loosing balance.

"We must take you to the doctor," Meg said helping her friend up and going through the streets desperately seeking help.


	33. Chapter 33

An Everlasting Love 

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva

**Rating:** PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing:** Christine/Erik

**Feedback:** Yes, please! Also being nice would make me happy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gaston Leroux's Phantom or anything I might refer to based on Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical adaptation of it.

**Summary:** Christine makes an important decision that could forever change the lives of many…

**Author's Note: **Because it is so short I decided to put some more chapters so that the story will seem longer! Enjoy CHAPTERS 27-35!

Chapter 32 

Christine blinked a few times and realized that she wasn't in any familiar place.

Especially not Erik's lair, that was for sure.

She had realized that no matter what she did, she could not and never would be able to get Erik's voice out of her mind…

In sleep he sang to me. In dreams he came… 

After looking around the strange room she was lying in she finally spotted her friend staring out of a window.

"Meg…" she struggled with a deep breath.

"Christine!" Meg said directing her attention towards her. She then walked forward and sat by her side.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"You're at the doctors. Apparently it wasn't that far away from where we were. The doctor ran a few tests on you. He…" she stumbled.

"He what?"

"He contacted Raoul."

"Meg!"

"I tried Christine but he needed to know who you were and where to locate you. When I said your name he, the doctor, recognized it as being one of the new residents at Raoul's home. Apparently, he's a friend of his."

"Of Raoul?" Christine asked surprised coming to the conclusion that she couldn't trust hardly no one. He had far too many connections.

"I must leave," Christine said attempting to get up and out of the bed. She struggled removing the sheets but found herself to weak and drained. Still she kept onward.

Before she could do anything else, the door opened and who appeared to be the doctor walked in,

"Ah, I see you're awake," he said adjusting his eyeglasses, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Dr. Irving."

"Hello," Christine said quickly pretending just to be adjusting the blankets. Even Meg had decided to pitch in and help her knowing that it needed to seem more like a normal act rather than a suspicious opportunity for an escape.

"Well, you must be quite proud," Dr. Irving said cheerfully.

"Proud of what?" Christine asked acting normal.

"Don't tell me you didn't know?"

_Could it be?_ Christine thought. _Am I really what I assumed I was?_

Faking that she was clueless towards what the doctor was presuming, she nodded her head a slight no.

"Well, Lady Daae. Congratulations! You're expecting a child."


	34. Chapter 34

An Everlasting Love 

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva

**Rating:** PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing:** Christine/Erik

**Feedback:** Yes, please! Also being nice would make me happy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gaston Leroux's Phantom or anything I might refer to based on Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical adaptation of it.

**Summary:** Christine makes an important decision that could forever change the lives of many…

**Author's Note: **Because it is so short I decided to put some more chapters so that the story will seem longer! Enjoy CHAPTERS 27-35!

**Chapter 33**

_I'm expecting a child?_ Christine thought to herself_. I really am. I'm carrying Erik's child._

She made a slight smile before realizing her situation and what it all meant.

"She is?" Meg said breaking the silence.

"Yes. It won't e due for another 7 to 8 months but you are."

_It is Erik's child_, she thought to herself.

"Now get some rest," Dr. Irving replied, "I'll be back in a few hours to check on you."

Then he left the room.

"Christine?" Meg asked softly.

"Yes?"

"That child…it's Erik's isn't it?"

With a hand on he stomach and tears in her eyes, Christine replied, "Yes."

"Oh, Christine! Did you have any suspicions on your case at all?" Meg said with joy but concern.

"I had them ever since I was with Erik," Christine confessed.

"Christine…" Meg began.

"Where is she?" they both heard a voice in the distance call out.

"Oh no," Meg said.

"Raoul…" Christine muttered under her breath.


	35. Chapter 35

An Everlasting Love 

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva

**Rating:** PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing:** Christine/Erik

**Feedback:** Yes, please! Also being nice would make me happy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gaston Leroux's Phantom or anything I might refer to based on Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical adaptation of it.

**Summary:** Christine makes an important decision that could forever change the lives of many…

**Author's Note: **

Because it is so short I decided to put some more chapters so that the story will seem longer! Enjoy CHAPTERS 27-35!

Chapter 34 

"Christine!" Raoul exclaimed as he entered the door, "I heard what happened and came as quick as I could."

"Leave me, Raoul."

"Christine…"

"Leave me!"

"I'll be outside," Meg said excusing herself and leaving the room.

"Christine!"

"Raoul, I said leave me be-"

"Sorry to be interrupting," Dr. Irving said, as he walked into the room, "But as I was on my way to a house call, the most peculiar thing happened. I knocked some sense into me and realized that I had forgotten my bag." He went over to the mantel table to retrieve it.

"Doctor and dear friend," Raoul began to ask, "what is wrong?"

With an expression of shock the doctor looked over to Christine and asked, "You haven't told him yet?"

Christine looked away to express she did not want to take part in the conversation.

"What is it?" Raoul asked. "Is there something wrong with her?"

"My dear boy, Raoul," the cheery old and plump doctor exclaimed with a smile, "What is wrong with her being the mother of your child?"

"What!" Raoul exclaimed.

_That's a lie!_ Christine screamed in mind. How she wanted to yell it out but sadly she just sat in shock and remained silent. _That's not his child! It's Erik's!_

"You're pregnant?" he asked.

Christine did not reply.

"I'll leave you two alone," Dr. Irving said leaving the room.

"Are you-."

"Yes, Raoul! I am! Is that what you wanted to hear!"

"Christine, I'm sorry…I never meant to hurt you. I don't know what came over me. I-."

"You said that you wouldn't ever hurt me, Raoul, but yet you did. There's no excuse."

"Christine, we're having a child! Isn't this what we've dreamed about?"

"That was then Raoul," Christine said in a more quieter tone.

"Christine, if you would prefer, my offer still stands yet again. You may marry me is you wish."

"No Raoul."

"Then let our son or daughter have my last name."

"No."

"Then let me give you shelter. Let me give you a home. No one will ever harm you."

"Raoul…"

"Despite what you might think of me, Christine, I assure you that's not true."

"Please, Raoul. Just leave."

"That child is mine too Christine…"

_It isn't_, Christine thought, no matter what you may think.

"You have nowhere else to go…" Raoul continued.

_I can be with Erik_, she thought.

"You can't go back to Paris. Besides, Meg and her mother are like you family and they are living with us now."

'_Tis true_, she thought, _But still…_

"Despite our differences that you may never forgive me for, let me provide you shelter, a place to stay, food, and a home. We must stay together for our child. I'm never leaving you out of my sight."

Christine thought for a moment and she realized that this fight was impossible. She was stuck and couldn't get out. She still had Meg at least.

"If we stay in this for our child," Christine said with a choking pain in her voice after her final two words, "Promise me that there will be no happenings whatsoever between the two of us."

"I accept."

Christine nodded with approval and tears fell in silence down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Christine but think of it. We're going to be parents. Look we can be a family. We should keep it a secret though."

"Pardon?" she asked surprised at his change in tone.

"You'll understand in time," he said with enthusiasm in his voice Christine lacked. He came to her about to kiss her forehead when she turned from him.

Taken aback, Raoul whispered, "Get some rest. I'll be outside waiting."

He slowly backed away with pain deep inside and opened the door. When he turned back to look at her. They could've been happy. They trusted each other and now their trust was broken for the selfish and cruel act that he performed. Slowly he left and quietly closed the door.

Upon hearing this, Christine began to cry as she stared into the candlelight of the candle on the table beside her. With tears she whispered, "_I remember there was mist…Swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake. There were candles all around and on the lake their was a boat. And in that boat there was a man…Erik…_" she choked.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…" she cried to her invisible angel of music.

Elsewhere, she was unaware that the love of her life was in as much pain as her…


	36. Chapter 36

An Everlasting Love 

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva

**Rating:** PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing:** Christine/Erik

**Feedback:** Yes, please! Also being nice would make me happy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gaston Leroux's Phantom or anything I might refer to based on Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical adaptation of it.

**Summary:** Christine makes an important decision that could forever change the lives of many…

**Author's Note: **Because it is so short I decided to put some more chapters so that the story will seem longer! Enjoy CHAPTERS 27-35!

**Chapter 35**

Ever since Christine hadn't come back, Erik had grown mad with anger.

Where was she?

What happened?

Did she dare to betray him?

In shadows he hid and searched across Paris hoping to come across her face again but sadly that did not happen.

In pain, he cried himself to sleep.

He had no knowledge of what was to come…


	37. Chapter 37

An Everlasting Love 

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva

**Rating:** PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing:** Christine/Erik

**Feedback:** Yes, please! Also being nice would make me happy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gaston Leroux's Phantom or anything I might refer to based on Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical adaptation of it.

**Summary:** Christine makes an important decision that could forever change the lives of many…

**Author's Note: **New chapters! Yeahy! Here are CHAPTERS 36-46! Enjoy!

**Chapter 36**

_6 years later…._

"Mother! Mother!" a small boy yelled as he ran around a large house.

"What is it my son?" his mother asked coming out.

"Come into the garden with me!" he said taking her hand.

"What is in the garden that is so special?" she asked.

"You'll see," he said as he led her into a maze of green. Suddenly a smile of delight shone on his face and he exclaimed, "Look!"

The still young woman gasped at the sight before her.

Roses.

Bright red and magenta roses encircled the garden all around.

"Isn't it wonderful mother?" the boy asked gleaming in delight.

"Yes. Yes it is," she said softly.

_So many memories_, she told herself.

"Is there something wrong?"

The woman kneeled down in front of her son and said, "No. Not at all. I just was thinking of how beautiful they are. Now, c'mon along to dinner, Victor," she said trying to shrug of the memories.

"Yes, mama," he said running to the house, "Aren't you coming?"

"In a moment," she responded silently and softly as she heard he son wander off in the distance.

She then walked into the area where the rose bushes covered the walls of the outside garden. She then went to one in a middle of a bush and lightly touched the roses petals.

"Erik…" she muttered.

For years, she had lived under this lie and every night she had cried herself to sleep. Just like Erik had said he had done, she had _learned to be lonely_. Oh, how she wished that none of this would have happened and that she, Erik, and their son could be together.

Victor.

He was such a beautiful boy and what scared and deeply frightened her was the excessive amount of similarities he had with his true father. How she wished she could tell him…

"Miss Daae? Dinner!" she heard a maid yell braking off her sense of thought.

"Coming…" she whispered as she walked away in silence.

The rose fell without anyone to notice to the ground.


	38. Chapter 38

An Everlasting Love 

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva

**Rating:** PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing:** Christine/Erik

**Feedback:** Yes, please! Also being nice would make me happy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gaston Leroux's Phantom or anything I might refer to based on Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical adaptation of it.

**Summary:** Christine makes an important decision that could forever change the lives of many…

**Author's Note: **New chapters! Yeahy! Here are CHAPTERS 36-46! Enjoy!

**Chapter 37**

Christine hated the much taken silence there was at the dinner table.

"How was your day?" Raoul asked as he, Christine, and Victor sat alone at the huge dining room table.

Years ago, Madame Giry and Meg had moved back to Paris in hope of re-establishing the ballet academy.

Now Christine was all alone.

"It was fine."

"How was your studies Victor?" Raoul asked.

"Good, I finished it father. I then practiced my piano and violin,"

"How much longer must you practice that! You should be practicing your studies."

"But father, I love music. Far more than my studies."

"You studies are more important. Right now in comparison, it's a waste of time."

"It's not true!" Vincent yelled.

"Raoul, he is only six!" Christine yelled in his defense.

"I don't care! It is!"

"I hate you!" he said leaving the table and running up the stairs.

"Victor Alexander Daee, get back down here now!"

Suddenly the sound of a door slam was heard.

"I'm going to-."

"Raoul, sit back down now!" Christine yelled.

He obeyed and said, "Our son is holding off studies for arts!"

"There was a time when you would have done same thing to do too."

"That was in the past. As of the new century's beginning, one must make life through business! Not the arts!"

"He can and will! He is very talented!"

"I don't care!"

"I swear Raoul that sometimes I tell myself how much I don't know you anymore," Christine said getting up and leaving.

"Fine! Be that way!" he yelled as she raced up the stairs.

How could this have possibly happen to them?


	39. Chapter 39

An Everlasting Love 

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva

**Rating:** PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing:** Christine/Erik

**Feedback:** Yes, please! Also being nice would make me happy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gaston Leroux's Phantom or anything I might refer to based on Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical adaptation of it.

**Summary:** Christine makes an important decision that could forever change the lives of many…

**Author's Note: **New chapters! Yeahy! Here are CHAPTERS 36-46! Enjoy!

Chapter 38 

"Victor?" Christine asked as she walked into his room.

"Mommy?" he asked as he was laid on his bed and sobbed. He already had changed into his night clothes and was facing his violin and music box that sat next to his bed.

"Are you alright?" Christine asked as she laid down next to him.

"Father is never any fun. He hardly spends time with me due to his work and criticizes everything I do."

"You're as smart boy, Victor. But please don't act in this manner."

"But he even acts the same way towards you."

"I won't lie, Victor. Your father and I haven't gotten along in quite a while but we still have respect."

"Btu he hurts my feelings."

"Mine too at times."

"Someday," Victor said, "When I'm older, I will be successful with the arts and live in a famous theatre. You can come and stay with me."

Hesitating a moment at his sudden statement, she replied, "Keep your dreams, Victor. At the end, that may be all you have."

"Will my Angel of Music protect me?"

"Yes, he will," Christine said, "He always will."

Since he was born , Christine had decided to tell him the same Angel of Music story she had been told since she was little girl when her father was still with her. In many ways, it was just another way to bring somewhat of a connection between him and his real father.

"When I'm older, will he still sing songs in my head?"

"Yes, child. He will."

"Good," he said snuggling near his mother, "Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Did you ever love father?"

"Yes."

"And now?"

"I cannot say. I will tell you that you must promise me that when you are older and get married be sure that the two of you are in love with one another. Do not force it upon whomever you tend to love. Understand?"

"Yes, mommy. I promise."

"Good."

"Mother, will you sing me a song to sleep?"

"Very will."

Christine sang to him the song part of a composition that Erik had written. It was titled _The Music Of the Night_.

Soon she looked back down to find him fast asleep.

Smiling to herself, she kissed the top of his bed as he softened the covers around him.

He was all that she had left from Erik.

Quietly, Christine turned off the light.

She was about to leave when a feeling of sadness came over her.

She gazed back at her son and without a second thought, laid down to sleep beside him.


	40. Chapter 40

An Everlasting Love 

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva

**Rating:** PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing:** Christine/Erik

**Feedback:** Yes, please! Also being nice would make me happy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gaston Leroux's Phantom or anything I might refer to based on Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical adaptation of it.

**Summary:** Christine makes an important decision that could forever change the lives of many…

**Author's Note: **New chapters! Yeahy! Here are CHAPTERS 36-46! Enjoy!

**Chapter 39**

"Miss Daee! Miss Daee!" a maid called pout from the first floor.

"What is it?" Christine asked tired as she was coming down the stairs and Victor ran past her. He had great excitement on his face. He had finished his reading assignment and was off to play the piano, located in the main parlor.

"We're leaving!" the main cried out with great enthusiasm.

"What do you mean?"

"Monsieur de Chagney bought back theatre. It is complete."

_They re-built the theatre?_ she asked herself. _How? Oh-no…Erik…what is it that the maid had said?_

"We are going to Paris?"

"Yes, Miss. I shall go and pack for you."

Christine almost loss her balance but was able to hold herself back up.

"Are you alright, miss?"

"Yes, of course. The news…it just surprised me. That is all."

"Are we really going to Paris, mother?" Victor asked as he poked his head from the room. He had always a curious little mind and hoped to travel the world including go to Paris.

Partly in shock but still keeping a smile on her face, Christine responded, "Yes my child we are.."

"Yes! I'm going to go and pack! I cannot wait!" he said climbing back up the stairs in a rush.

"That little boy is always so happy, except when the mister is home, no offense," the maid said going up the stairs following him.

"No it's alright," Christine said letting her pass.

"I'll go help him back dearie. You go on ahead and take care of whatever needs to be done."

Once Christine was alone again she took a breath to think and realize what all this now meant.

_Paris. Where Erik is… the opera house…home_… 


	41. Chapter 41

An Everlasting Love 

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva

**Rating:** PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing:** Christine/Erik

**Feedback:** Yes, please! Also being nice would make me happy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gaston Leroux's Phantom or anything I might refer to based on Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical adaptation of it.

**Summary:** Christine makes an important decision that could forever change the lives of many…

**Author's Note: **New chapters! Yeahy! Here are CHAPTERS 36-46! Enjoy!

**Chapter 40**

"Raoul! Christine!" Madame Giry called out as she greeted her old friends.

"Hello," Christine said greeting her with a hug as she got out from the carriage.

Raoul just smiled.

"Christine!" Meg cried out as she rushed out of the opera house.

"Why, Victor! You've grown!"

"Yes, Madame Giry," he said with a smile, "Today my dreams come true! I get to live in a theatre!"

"An opera house and a theatre," Meg pointed out.

"C'mon along," Madame Giry said taking the little boy's hand. "I will take you to the new additional headquarters that has been built for your family, the now owners."

"I must go into town for some business deals," Raoul said.

Christine just nodded her head in silence.

"Christine? Will you be alright?"

"Yes," she whispered looking away from him.

"Very well. Meg, do mind to care for her please?"

"Yes, Raoul."

Without any more words spoken, he returned to his carriage onwards and he went to the business part of town.

"Meg, I'm so frighetned1' Christine exclaimed.

"Do you feel as if he still lurks the theatre?"

"Does he!" Christine wondered.

"I do not know. There has been no word from him ever since the night the theatre burnt down."

"Meg, what am I to do? What if we meet again?"

"Tell him the truth."

"But it will anger him so. He will raise a revolt of fury despite all the times since his voice filled my spirit with a strange sweet sound. In the night there was music in my mind. It was his music that made my heart soar and we'd vow to love each other forever more…"

"Christine…Christine…" Meg said as she slowly helped her friend enter the building of memories so long ago.

"_Christine…_" a voice whispered in the underground and still secret locked vaults of the theatre.


	42. Chapter 42

An Everlasting Love 

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva

**Rating:** PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing:** Christine/Erik

**Feedback:** Yes, please! Also being nice would make me happy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gaston Leroux's Phantom or anything I might refer to based on Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical adaptation of it.

**Summary:** Christine makes an important decision that could forever change the lives of many…

**Author's Note: **New chapters! Yeahy! Here are CHAPTERS 36-46! Enjoy!

**Chapter 41**

"I-I can't believe it," Christine told herself. She looked around and felt as if her life was frozen in time. "It's just as it was before."

"We fixed your dressing room in case you plan to sing any more opera in the future."

"I doubt that…" Christine whispered.

"If it's about the incident before," Madame Giry began.

"You knew Erik. He was truly kind-hearted," Christine said afraid of saying anything more.

"You still think of him?"

"Yes. Have you seen him?" she asked with wonder.

"You claim he's still here?" Madame Giry asked suspiciously.

"No. I meant, I wondered if you had."

"Nothing since the fire."

"I see."

"I shall leave you to rekindle old memories while I go help your son unpack."

"Thank you."

Madame Giry soon left and Christine glanced around in wonder.

"Erik…" she whispered.

She turned around and felt as if she might collapse when she saw the mirror.

She looked down at her mother's ring she wore on her wedding finger and did her best to fight back her tears.

_Erik….Are you still here?…Are you alive?…What became of you?…Do not _feel_ anger _for me for I did all of this out of_ love_…

She then walked towards the mirror.

Slowly she started to reach her hand forward in a reverie…

"Mother?"

Christine turned around surprised to see Victor in a little suit who was walking towards her, "You okay, mummy?"

"Yes…," she said drying her eyes.

"You look very sad."

"This place brings too many memories," she said sitting down. She then patted a seat beside her and said, "Come sit."

"What kind of memories, mother?"

"When I was young and sad I would cry myself to sleep here. I would pray for my Angel of Music to be there to comfort and protect me…" she whispered stroking his hair.

"Did he?" he asked gazing at her.

Christine stared in wonder at the eyes that were so identical to Erik's.

"Yes."

"Did you see him?"

"No," she said knowing that it was partly true when she was younger.

"Hear him?"

"Yes."

"Did he give you any signs other than a voice?"

"Sometimes," she said with some pain in her voice, "He left a rose without its pricks on it. There would be a black ribbon around its stem. I would wake up from a dream of him singing songs in my head and there it would be."

"You think he's still here?" he asked gazing around.

"Yes. I promise that wherever you may go, he'll always be with you."

"I hope so. I don't want to be alone," he said leaning against her.

"You're not alone…" she whispered softly.


	43. Chapter 43

An Everlasting Love 

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva

**Rating:** PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing:** Christine/Erik

**Feedback:** Yes, please! Also being nice would make me happy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gaston Leroux's Phantom or anything I might refer to based on Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical adaptation of it.

**Summary:** Christine makes an important decision that could forever change the lives of many…

**Author's Note: **New chapters! Yeahy! Here are CHAPTERS 36-46! Enjoy!

Chapter 42 

Christine found it difficulty to sleep in her quarters that night. Also, who could possibly blame her for what might occur and who might have been lurking in the shadows.

She had to find out for herself.

According to accounts by everyone in the opera house, there was no word from the "Phantom".

What if he was dead?

She had to know.

She had to find out.

Without any further hesitation, she got of bed and put a huge clock over her. She carefully made her way, down the hall, the stairs, backstage, and set up another set of stairs to her dressing room.

She gazed into the darkness and soon saw a match by a candle and lit it.

With hope of a young child, she began by speaking with sadness but hope, "Angel of Music, guide and guardian….grant to me your glory…"

There was no sound.

"Erik…" she cried as she fell down back onto the floor.

He was gone…

Or was he…


	44. Chapter 44

An Everlasting Love 

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva

**Rating:** PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing:** Christine/Erik

**Feedback:** Yes, please! Also being nice would make me happy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gaston Leroux's Phantom or anything I might refer to based on Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical adaptation of it.

**Summary:** Christine makes an important decision that could forever change the lives of many…

**Author's Note: **New chapters! Yeahy! Here are CHAPTERS 36-46! Enjoy!

Chapter 43 

Weeks after the finishing touches of the theatres constructuin occurred, Monsieur Firmin and Andre began to rehearse for the grand opening night with a new opera-ballet the had been working on.

While Raoul always seemed to be taking care of business within town, Christine and Victor stayed behind to watch rehearsals and make sure that everything was in order.

One day, while Christine had gone off to check on costumes and other things with Meg and his mother, Christine had strictly instructed Victor to stay in her dressing room, write, and play but not to leave. Obeying, he did so. He nor she had a clue what would happen that very day…

Victor looked around and gazed at the surroundings the room seemed so big to him.

Bored of drawing and sketching, he set down his paper and pencil and decided to occupy himself by reciting a song-like poem his mother had taught him since he was a little boy.

"Angel of Music…guide and guardian, grant to me your glory…"

He wandered around and decided to pick up a few things and fiddle with it.

For some strange reason, he had always had his attention directed to the mirror.

He walked towards it and almost swore he saw mist.

"That's quite odd," he said after rubbing his eyes.

He reached forward to a little hook on the wall and stood back to see the door open.

He gasped.

There seemed to be a long dark hall.

He could not see anything but mist all around.

Looking back into the room, he thought to himself that it would be alright to explore so he walked forward.


	45. Chapter 45

An Everlasting Love 

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva

**Rating:** PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing:** Christine/Erik

**Feedback:** Yes, please! Also being nice would make me happy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gaston Leroux's Phantom or anything I might refer to based on Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical adaptation of it.

**Summary:** Christine makes an important decision that could forever change the lives of many…

**Author's Note: **New chapters! Yeahy! Here are CHAPTERS 36-46! Enjoy!

Chapter 44 

Victor looked around at his new surroundings and shivered at how cold the area was.

Every time he kept walking, he swore that there was more and more fig.

He felt he saw a shadow behind him and quickly turned around but there was no one there.

He felt as if he had been walking for hours and through this strange maze and labyrinth, Victor could not stop running into dead ends.

Realizing that this wasn't a good idea, he decided to go back.

The only problem was that he hit another dead end.

He then sank down and cried to himself.

He was lost.


	46. Chapter 46

An Everlasting Love 

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva

**Rating:** PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing:** Christine/Erik

**Feedback:** Yes, please! Also being nice would make me happy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gaston Leroux's Phantom or anything I might refer to based on Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical adaptation of it.

**Summary:** Christine makes an important decision that could forever change the lives of many…

**Author's Note: **New chapters! Yeahy! Here are CHAPTERS 36-46! Enjoy!

Chapter 45 

Victor cried to himself for a few minutes when he heard a strange low sound of music playing.

_It sounds like a piano_, he said as he stood up and started to follow it.

_Maybe if I go to it, the person playing can help me get out._

He walked and knew he was on the right track when he heard the sound of it getting louder.

Eventually, he saw a hallway leading to a place where there was light.

Ever so careful and silent, he followed it and moved closer tiptoeing.

When he got there, he looked around to see a huge lair room with old artifacts and things.

Carefully looking, he saw an organ with a man sitting at it and playing.

He moved closer and noticed how the man was in a trance.

Once he finished playing, the young boy took a gulp and said, "Excuse me, monsieur. But I'm lost. Can you help me?"

The man stood still for a moment sending shivers through Victor's bones.

He nearly gasped when the man turned around to face him for he had a mask shielding one side one side of face.

"You! How did you get down here!" the man asked in a threatening tone of voice.

"Through a secret area behind a mirror in a dressing room…" the boy quivered.

"I beg your pardon!"

"My mother was busy working. I was left alone and not to leave the area but I didn't know this would happen. I swear."

The man stood up and walked over to him.

"Don't you know who I am!" he said with some hurt in his voice.

The boy nodded a no but said, "My mother always taught me never to talk to strangers."

"Your mother is very wise but why do you stare to trust me, boy!"

"Well, sir. Despite how you are acting out, it is apparent that there is a hint of sadness in your voice as if you've been hurt. There most be good inside of you."

"Aren't you even scared?" the masked man asked.

"No."

"This is pathetic," the man said turning around.

"Are you going to help me or not, kind sir?" Victor asked.

"Hmph."

Not knowing what had come over him, the boy saw a piece of music and picked it up. Singing with "ah's", he proceeded onto the song not stopping once until he reached the very end.

Erik stared at the boy in shock.

"Who taught you to sing like that?"

"My mother."

Erik nodded.

"Although, she says that the Angel of Music helps me," Victor finished/

"Angel if Music?" the man choked as he turned to face him with surprise again.

"Yes. He's my guide and guardian. She says he'll always be there to protect and watch over me."

_It can't be…_

"Who is your mother?" the man asked in a calm and curious maner.

"You might know her. She used to be a chorus girl and singer at the opera."

"What is her name?"

"Why, Christine Daae, of course."


	47. Chapter 47

An Everlasting Love 

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva

**Rating:** PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing:** Christine/Erik

**Feedback:** Yes, please! Also being nice would make me happy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gaston Leroux's Phantom or anything I might refer to based on Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical adaptation of it.

**Summary:** Christine makes an important decision that could forever change the lives of many…

**Author's Note: **New chapters! Yeahy! Here are CHAPTERS 36-46! Enjoy!

Chapter 46 

_Christine!_ the man screamed in his mind.

"Sir, are you alright?"

"Your mother is Christine Daee?"

"Yes, sir... Do you know her?"

He just looked away while wearing the mask and felt his tears begin to sting.

"Sir?"

"What's your name?"

"Victor."

"That is all?"

"Of course not. It's Victor Daee."

"May I ask you who is your father?"

"I rather not talk about him."

"Why not? Don't you have one?"

"Of course I do. He does not care for me, though."

"By what do you mean?"

"He has always tried to mold me into something that I wasn't. He doesn't get along with me or my mother."

_Christine is married? Why does he have her last name?_ The man thought in alarm. _She left me to marry someone else?...Raoul! Wait did he say that she was in pain?_

"Is your father Raoul Vicomte de Changey."

"If that's what you say but I feel as if I am no son to him. He never cared for my life so why should I bother?"

_Raoul!_ The Phantom thought. _Christine...she lied to me...She lied to me!_

"Sir, I beg you pardon but after all I have told you, what is your name?"

"Erik..." he said looking away.

"I like that name. My mother said it was her favorite but last moment she decided not to call me that in fear of my safety."

"You're safety?"

"Yes, sir."

"You are a smart young lad."

"Sometimes too smart for my own good as others tend told me."

"You like music too?"

"It's my life, sir."

Erik took a deep breath trying to comprehend all that was going on at the time.

"Sir, if you have anything against my parents please don't take it against me. I am good and I'm sure my mother also is."

He knew for his own good that this young boy was innocent, cared for his mother, and loved music too much. Erik couldn't possibly take up any anger to him in any way.

"What makes you think I'm angry?"

"Your expression. In some unexplainable way, I can understand it."

Erik walked away and stared into a mirror.

"Why a mask?"

"Pardon me?" Erik asked.

"Why do you wear a mask? Someone such as a musical genius as yourself should not hide but be famous."

"I'm scarred," Erik confessed.

"How so?" the little boy said sitting on a large boulder.

"Burned it in a fire. Well, I might've. I could probably have been born with it. Sometimes I wonder since I was so young."

"That's not good."

"Why are you talking to me?"

"I don't know. I'm usually shy but right now, I frankly don't know Erik."

Erik just glared at him.

"I mean sir."

"No, Erik is fine."

"Do you live here?"

"Yes."

"Do you ever feel lonely?"

Erik took a moment to reflect. Of course, he felt lonely. He always had and it consumed his very soul.

"I know I can feel very lonely at times. As long as I have my mother, I feel like I may be alright," Victor proclaimed, "I just wish I had a father."

There was a moment of silence.

"I don't have much but may I ask Erik, could you teach me?"

"Teach you what?"

"To play the piano as good as you were doing a moment ago. My father always sends me the most boring and cruel teachers."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't know how to teach."

"Nonsense. If an Angel could teach my mother to sing, I'm certain that you could teach me piano."

Erik took a moment to think before he said, "Why don't you play for me something and then, I'll decide whether you are worthy."

"Very well," Victor proclaimed, jumping off the boulder and running up to the piano with joy.

_Why am I even doing this?_ Erik thought as he felt his feelings of hatred and sadness battle one another.


	48. Chapter 48

An Everlasting Love 

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva

**Rating:** PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing:** Christine/Erik

**Feedback:** Yes, please! Also being nice would make me happy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gaston Leroux's Phantom or anything I might refer to based on Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical adaptation of it.

**Summary:** Christine makes an important decision that could forever change the lives of many…

**Author's Note: **Well, this is the last bunch of the chapters! I know that it is quite a lot but it will be really tough for me to get Internet access this summer. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy and have a great summer!

Chapter 47 

Christine soon entered her room and was prepared to bring Victor to the kitchen for an afternoon snack. Suddenly, panic striked her as she realized he was no where in sight.

"Victor? Victor!" she yelled closing the door behind her,

She looked around and paced nervously.

"Where did he go?" she asked herself out loud.

Suddenly something caught her attention.

There was a mist coming out from behind a mirror.

_It can't be_, she told herself.

She approached forward and realized that a secret door behind it was open.

"Erik?" she whispered. "Oh no…Victor."

Quickly assuring herself she was alone, she took a deep breath and made her way through the dark and hidden maze that only few knew of and dared to go...


	49. Chapter 49

An Everlasting Love 

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva

**Rating:** PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing:** Christine/Erik

**Feedback:** Yes, please! Also being nice would make me happy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gaston Leroux's Phantom or anything I might refer to based on Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical adaptation of it.

**Summary:** Christine makes an important decision that could forever change the lives of many…

**Author's Note: **Well, this is the last bunch of the chapters! I know that it is quite a lot but it will be really tough for me to get Internet access this summer. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy and have a great summer!

Chapter 48 

"You play so well," Erik encouraged.

"Thank you. My mother says so too. Did you know her father was a famous violinist?"

"So I've heard."

"Will you teach me?"

"I must think about it," Erik said.

Suddenly, Victor heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Oh no. It's my mother."

"Come along," Erik said panicking, "You don't want to worry her sick."

He helped Victor get off the bench and they began to move towards the exit when Christine walked in and saw Erik.


	50. Chapter 50

An Everlasting Love 

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva

**Rating:** PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing:** Christine/Erik

**Feedback:** Yes, please! Also being nice would make me happy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gaston Leroux's Phantom or anything I might refer to based on Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical adaptation of it.

**Summary:** Christine makes an important decision that could forever change the lives of many…

**Author's Note: **Well, this is the last bunch of the chapters! I know that it is quite a lot but it will be really tough for me to get Internet access this summer. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy and have a great summer!

Chapter 49 

"Christine…" Erik muttered.

"Erik…" she said.

"Hello, mother. I was just playing the piano with my new friend," Victor said smiling innocently.

There was just a deafening silence as Erik and Christine stared at each other. It had been nearly six years since they last saw each other. The circumstances were much more different.

"Mother? Are you alright?" Victor asked.

Christine felt that her heart was skipping a few beats every time she looked at Erik.

"Victor, go and play for a moment while I talk to Erik."

"How did you know his name?"

Christine was about to respond but then Erik cut her off. "You mother's right. Go and play and she'll get you when we're done. Just don't wander off too much. I don't want you to get lost again."

"Okay," Victor said walking away.

"Erik…" Christine started.

"I don't want to hear another word from you!" he said doing his best to lower his voice. "How-how could you!"

"Erik. Please let me explain…"

"You lied to me!" he yelled approaching her. "You lied! I gave you my very heart and soul and you deceived me with that insolent fool!"

"Erik, I never meant to…"

"Leave! At once!"

"Erik!"

"I loved you Christine and you broke my heart. We were married don't you remember!"

'Erik. Lower your voice please," she tried to exclaim.

"Enough is enough!" he said walking away.

"Mom?" Victor called out from somewhere distant.

"Coming," she called as she gave one last look at Erik with tears and then ran away to meet with her son hoping that he hadn't heard anything.


	51. Chapter 51

An Everlasting Love 

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva

**Rating:** PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing:** Christine/Erik

**Feedback:** Yes, please! Also being nice would make me happy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gaston Leroux's Phantom or anything I might refer to based on Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical adaptation of it.

**Summary:** Christine makes an important decision that could forever change the lives of many…

**Author's Note: **Well, this is the last bunch of the chapters! I know that it is quite a lot but it will be really tough for me to get Internet access this summer. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy and have a great summer!

Chapter 50 

"I beg your pardon?" Christine asked as she saw tucking her son into bed.

"Erik might give me some piano lessons and thought my singing was very good."

"He heard you sing?"

"Yes."

"You like Erik very much don't you?" Christine said softly.

"Very. He seems sad at times though…"

Christine just remained silent.

"Mother?"

"Yes, child."

"What were the two of you arguing about?"

"Nothing really…"

"Do you know him?"

"Yes. We used to be close friends."

"What happened?"

"You ask too many questions."

"I just want to know."

"You'll understand in time…" she said as she gently wiped some hair off his face.

"He just seems so sad. Almost as sad as you."

"As me?" she said surprised.

"You try to hide your feelings but they show."

"And him?"

"He hides how scared and sad he is with anger. And the poor man wears a mask."

"Victor, you must promise me something," Christine warned with urgency.

"What?"

"Don't speak a word about Erik to your father."

"Why not?"

"Just trust me when I say this okay?"

"Yes mother. Mother?"

"Yes?"

"Can Erik teach me piano?"

Christine thought for a moment before saying, "If he accepts, than you shall."

"Good. Mother?"

"Yes?"

"Sing me another sing."

"Alright."

She did so as she had many times before until Victor silently nodded into a deep sleep and drifted away.

Christine gently kissed him, turned off the light, and closed the door.

She then fell pressed against it as she began to feel her tears stinging.

_Help me god. I'm afraid I may not be able to live like this much longer._


	52. Chapter 52

An Everlasting Love 

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva

**Rating:** PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing:** Christine/Erik

**Feedback:** Yes, please! Also being nice would make me happy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gaston Leroux's Phantom or anything I might refer to based on Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical adaptation of it.

**Summary:** Christine makes an important decision that could forever change the lives of many…

**Author's Note: **Well, this is the last bunch of the chapters! I know that it is quite a lot but it will be really tough for me to get Internet access this summer. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy and have a great summer!

**Chapter 51**

"So you will give me lessons then?" Victor asked as he gathered some music pages from the organ.

It was a week later and Victor had gone with his mother's help to Erik's lair. What he could not explain was the emotional state she was in whenever she came near it. She just told him, "To stay safe and have Erik lead him back to the dressing room and not to enter unless she is there and no one else through the passage behind the mirror. Though it was strange, he obeyed and Erik helped him leave in fear of him getting lost in the labyrinth. Also a minor friendship began to arise.

"Yes. If you mother said."

Victor began to pace around when he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. He looked at a small space in a wall and saw some paintings and drawings. He looked at one that caught his attention and began to walk forward and asked, "Erik?"

"Yes?" Erik said still at the piano.

"Why do you have a drawing of my mother?"

In alarm, Erik turned around and began to shudder.

"Umm…"

"Are you in love with her?"

Erik then said, "I just drew it a while ago when we were friends."

"Are you still good acquaintances?"

"It's been a long time since we've seen each other," Erik confessed.

"You seem to care about her very much."

" 'Tis true. She was my only friend."

"Am I your friend, Erik? I know that you are mine."

Erik sat and smiled in silence as he said, "Yes. I guess that you can be my friend."

"Good. We get along so well…I just-."

"What?"

"Sometimes I wish that you were my father," the little boy explained.

Concerned, Erik asked, "What is troubling you about your father?"

Victor took a moment to hesitate and say, "We never get along. Neither does he or my mother. She cries at times…"

Erik sat down next to him and asked, "Why does she cry?"

"He hurts her."

"How?"

"With words about memories of her past and on how things should be."

Erik feeling something terribly wrong about this then asked, "Does he hurt you?"

The little boy whimpered before saying, "Sometimes…he just wishes that I was different. More like him. That's all. I know that I never will…"

Erik feeling sympathy for the boy patted him on his hair, "And music is your love?"

"Yes. My mother understands but he doesn't."

Erik thought for a moment before saying, "Well I do and you can assure yourself that I'll be here if at any time or moment you and your mother may be in pain."

"Really?" the little boy said with tears in his eyes.

"Yes."

At that moment Christine came in.

"Victor, darling? It's time to leave," she said.

"Good-bye Erik."

"Good-bye Victor. You're a special boy. Do not forget that."

Christine winced at that comment.

"I won't," Victor replied.

Erik then smiled and glanced up to Christine with his heart melting.

"Christine, may we speak?" Erik asked more calmly since their last encounter.

Surprised she said, "Victor you know the way out right?"

"Yes, mother."

"Wait for me back in my old dressing room. Make sure no one is there and wait for me."

"Alright," Victor said obeying.

Christine then turned to face Erik after watching Victor leave.

"What did you wish to discuss with me about?"

"He hurts you," Erik said approaching her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said turning around to hide her tears.

"That insolent boy. The one who stole you away from me."

"Erik…"

"I knew it," he said turning her around by her arm.

He then got a glimpse of a scar that was there.

"Where did this come from?"

"Stay out of things that couldn't the least concern you," Christine said with tears remembering a night about six years earlier.

"He did this to you…" Erik said in tears.

"And if he did?" Christine asked.

"I'm going to kill him!" he said backing away and rushing to the exit.

"No Erik," Christine said blocking his way, "I'm not going to let what before happen again. Don't. It was an accident."

"Tell me that you don't love me!" he yelled.

"Erik…"

"Look me in the eyes and say it!"

"I can't…"

"You can and you know it. Or was it just a ghost helped you sing that one night in the opera. Remember?"

"Erik, please do not swell on the past."

"Tell me, Christine! Tell me!" he said coming up to face her.

"I can't!" she yelled.

"Why not?"

"Because I could never lie to you no matter what I do. I can't…"

Suddenly, Erik grabbed her and kissed her.

After a moment the two of them were split and they both had tears.

"You still love me…" Erik whispered.

"So do you…" Christine replied.

"Why did you do this to me…why?"

"I didn't Erik. It's not your fault…it's mine. I was punished for my past."

"But you have nothing to be cursed of except for me."

"Don't say that, Erik…"

"Then why? You even have a child!"

Christine stammered. On her words, "I…"

"Leave me be Christine. You're a good mother. Go on with your son. He needs you. May God help you."

"Erik…there never will be a day when I won't love you…"

Erik kept silent and turned away.

Understanding, Christine just sighed and with tears left.


	53. Chapter 53

An Everlasting Love 

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva

**Rating:** PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing:** Christine/Erik

**Feedback:** Yes, please! Also being nice would make me happy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gaston Leroux's Phantom or anything I might refer to based on Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical adaptation of it.

**Summary:** Christine makes an important decision that could forever change the lives of many…

**Author's Note: **Well, this is the last bunch of the chapters! I know that it is quite a lot but it will be really tough for me to get Internet access this summer. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy and have a great summer!

Chapter 52 

Christine paced around nervously as Raoul came through the door.

"Are you alright!" he asked with a worried tone.

"Fine. Why wouldn't I be!"

"I've been searching for you everywhere!"

"You shouldn't have."

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Yes, frankly I do."

"And where is our son?"

"My son," Christine said with a hurt voice, "…is upstairs sleeping like the angel he is. The one that you tend to take for granted."

"Please, I have no time for this."

"You're right and neither do I."

"You're not going anywhere," he said grabbing her arm, "I want to know where you were."

"Let me go, Raoul," she warned. "We once were much different than this and you wouldn't have dared to hurt me but neither did we know that none of this was about to happen. Plus, you are not my husband either, remember?"

He let go of her, "Where were you?"

"Taking a walk and then running errands."

"I asked and Madame Giry hadn't seen you all day."

Christine gulped.

"You are hiding something from me!"

"And if I am."

He grabbed her again and she yelled, "Let go!"

"Stop!" they both heard a voice cry.

They turned around to see Victor standing on the stairs.

"Victor…" Raoul said with concern.

"Stop fighting. Just stop it…Don't hurt mom."

"Victor. It's alright," Christine said loosening herself from Raoul's protective grasp.

"Let's go to bed, shall we?" she said taking the boy's hand and trying to lead him upstairs.

"No. I don't want to be with him. I just want to be with you and Erik…" Victor said stopping suddenly realizing he wasn't suppose to mention his name. "Oops."

"Erik…" Raoul said with alarm. His expressions went first from shock then to one of sadness and then one of hate.

"Victor," Christine warned in whisper, "Run."

"No. I…"

"Run…."

"Did you say Erik!" Raoul said in the most threatening voice that Christine had heard yet.

"RUN!"

Victor ran out the door as Raoul tried to save him but Christine got in the way.

"What were you doing with that monster?" Raoul yelled.

"He is not a monster. He's good."

"HOW COULD YOU!" he said approaching her.

"Don't get like this…" she pleaded. "Don't repeat what happened so many years ago…"

"SILENCE!" he yelled.

Christine gasped as he pushed her.

She then noticed a lamp and knocked him on the head with as he fell unconscious.


	54. Chapter 54

An Everlasting Love 

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva

**Rating:** PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing:** Christine/Erik

**Feedback:** Yes, please! Also being nice would make me happy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gaston Leroux's Phantom or anything I might refer to based on Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical adaptation of it.

**Summary:** Christine makes an important decision that could forever change the lives of many…

**Author's Note: **Well, this is the last bunch of the chapters! I know that it is quite a lot but it will be really tough for me to get Internet access this summer. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy and have a great summer!

Chapter 53 

Christine stared at what she had done to Raoul in shock.

She then realized that there was something more important to take care of.

Victor.

She quickly fled the room and ran to the other side of the opera never looking back whether to see Raoul going after her or not.

She then came to her dressing room and locked the door behind her.

She felt a sigh of relief when she saw Victor's teddy bear lying on the floor and the passage behind the mirror opened.

He had let her know where he was.

She quickly took her keys as well as some belongings of the two of them she could find in the room and packed them all in suitcase in a hurry. She then said a silent prayer as she took the teddy bear and ran through the door. She closed the mirror door behind her and ran as fast as she could down the passages and into the main area where Erik lived…


	55. Chapter 55

An Everlasting Love 

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva

**Rating:** PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing:** Christine/Erik

**Feedback:** Yes, please! Also being nice would make me happy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gaston Leroux's Phantom or anything I might refer to based on Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical adaptation of it.

**Summary:** Christine makes an important decision that could forever change the lives of many…

**Author's Note: **Well, this is the last bunch of the chapters! I know that it is quite a lot but it will be really tough for me to get Internet access this summer. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy and have a great summer!

Chapter 54 

As soon as Christine arrived she looked ahead to see her son in tears and Erik comforting him.

With tears of her own, she stepped forward and dropped her suitcase capturing their attention.

Victor looked ahead and ran to give her a hug.

With tears, she did so in return as well.

Erik just looked at the two with awe.

Then Victor let go of her and she faced Erik as tears streamed down her face.

Both knowing the torture of what had happened, Christine fell into Erik's arms and broke down in tears.

"Shhh…it'll be alright. You're safe," he said calming her.

"I love…" she tried to say as she felt Victor also reach around to give them a hug with his bear.

Suddenly a noise was heard causing all of them to jump with a start.

Victor quickly hid behind Christine and Erik moved in front of the two to protect them.

Then a shadow of a man was seen.

Soon they saw who had entered.

Raoul and he had a revolver.


	56. Chapter 56

An Everlasting Love 

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva

**Rating:** PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing:** Christine/Erik

**Feedback:** Yes, please! Also being nice would make me happy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gaston Leroux's Phantom or anything I might refer to based on Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical adaptation of it.

**Summary:** Christine makes an important decision that could forever change the lives of many…

**Author's Note: **The finale! Gaaah! grabs tissues NOO! Why! WHY!

Chapter 55 

"Raoul!" Christine yelled out in alarm at the sight of Raoul and his revolver.

"I knew it! You two together! Why!" he said pointing the gun in Erik's direction and then to Christine.

"Raoul! No!"

"After all I have done for you!"

Victor clutched himself to his mother.

"Raoul! Put down the gun! You're frightening Victor!"

"Put it down now…" Erik said calmly but with warning in his voice.

"Why should I?" Raoul said as tears streamed down his face.

"For your son…" Erik said as Christine and him stole a glance at one another.

Raoul said, "You are such an evil man, Erik. You stole my fiancée. My son…" Raoul said as he put the gun.

"Things don't have to be like this," Christine said as she tried to back away.

"You hurt her…" Erik said, "You hurt her and her child."

"I did nothing of the sort. You should know a thing or two though," he replied.

Erik began to slowly approach him. Christine tried to hold him back but he just gave a look to Christine and his eyes said not to worry. Christine nodded and held onto Victor.

"You're right," Erik said. "And all that has cost me is scars. Scars of hurt or pain. She doesn't want to be with you? Why force her?"

"We have a son."

"Whom you don't give the slightest care about until now? Don't excuse yourself. I have paid for my sins. You do something right now that you'll regret and I swear to it there won't be a moment in your life where you will get inner peace and calm knowing what you have done and what grief it has caused to others."

"I won't regret it."

"You never will know unless you do something. I just beg that you don't do this the hard way that it will scare your son. Don't forget, that I too was in love," he said looking at Christine. "I let her go. I let her go to a man who I thought could give her everything that I couldn't give. She came back, on her own, while I was trying to gain forgiveness for my sins. I did so without force. Love is not forced. Love is part of life and I swear that when you actually fall in love it will be someone who will love you in return for who you are but not because pf your actions of hostility. I fell in love and as far as I know she loves me too. At least I think she did. And for proof of real love I want to show that if you do not care what your own people, who supposedly over you think, then I give you the ultimate point of no return. Shoot me now. Then it'll be over. Not only for me but for you and all those lives that have been infected by our wrong doings. You stole her away from me and there's nothing now that can bring her back. Just know that I love her. That is all."

Christine stared in shock as Victor listened carefully.

"You lie. She was never with you after the incident."

"Believe what you want but don't take it out on her. If there is anyone needs to be punished among us it is me."

Raoul stared coldly into Erik's eyes as he moved his finger near the trigger.

"NO! Stop!" Christine yelled approaching them and leaving Victor at the other side of the lair.

"Don't. Don't do this."

"You lied to me Christine. You played me and even if we have a son!"

"He's not your son!"

The whole room went silent including for Victor who just gulped as his tears formed in front of him.

"What!" Raoul said lowering his gun and staring at Christine in disgust.  
"I was with Erik. I even knew before you found me and used me that he was not yours."

"Who? Whose the father?"

Christine looked up at Erik who was staring in shock on his face.

She then looked down afraid to look him in the eyes, "Erik is. Victor is Erik's son."

"No…" Raoul said as he backed away in confused tears of a madman still sick in love.

"It's true. I'm sorry but there was no escape. You had me trapped. You would have hurt him or me and I couldn't let you. I couldn't. For once, I was actually scared of you. We're all scared of you."

"It can't be…" Raoul said.

"I'm sorry, Raoul. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

"Victor is my…" Erik wandered off staring at him.

Before anyone could do anything Raoul leaped forward and ripped off his mask and Victor gasped.

"No. You can't. You're hideous!" Raoul exclaimed.

"Raoul. Don't…."

"He has to be my son."

"You two never were alike and both of you know it," Christine said as she fell to the floor in pain.

"No…" he said slumping down as well.

Christine tried to lend a hand of sympathy on him but he shrugged her away.

"Raoul, let me be. Let us be. Don't hurt us. Forgive. Learn to really love. Don't…don't fall into a trap of which you can't escape."

"But, I…"

Victor suddenly came out and walked to Erik.

"You're my father?" he asked with tears.

Erik turned around to scared to face him, "I can't…"

"Mother said," Victor said. "Turn around. I'm not scared. I'll never be scared of my Angel of Music."

Erik slowly tuned around and Victor then rushed to hug him. In tears, Erik keeled down and stared at his son who didn't seem the least bit concerned about what he looked like and instead just gave him another hug as he himself cried.

Christine glanced in their direction as Raoul realized the look of love that was between the three of them.

"I'm sorry…" he stammered, "Please forgive me…I never meant…I'm so sorry," he said getting up and backing away.

"I know. I forgive you." Christine said as he fled.

"I won't tell anyone. I promise," he said taking off.

Once he was gone, Christine then whispered to herself, "I know I have your word."

Victor then let go and glanced at his mother who was lying on the floor in the pain of what she had just confessed.

"She didn't mean to father," he explained to Erik.

With a smile on his face, he then nodded and stood up as Christine sobbed at the other end of the lair.

He then leaned down and placed his arms around her.

"I'm sorry…"

"Shh…I forgive you…Is he really our son?"

"Yes…he is…I love you…"

"I love you too…" he said as they kissed. Victor soon came and joined them in a hug.

No matter what was in store for them ahead in life, they knew that as a family they would stay together come what may…

**Author's Note:** Thank you to all of my reviewers! You're reviews made my day and I'm so happy that you all liked my story so much! Forever Erik & Christine shall live! Wohoo! Well, I'll be away for at least the next two months but until then have a great summer!


End file.
